Adam and Charlie's High School Experience
by RedWingChris
Summary: Not good at summaries, but this is my first MD story, featuring some Charlie/Connie and Adam/? (Will be revealed IF YOU READ!) Added Chapter 3. Combined 2 and 4. Please Read the NEW 3rd Chapter! New Chap Titles! I hope you guys like it! Please read and enjoy! Also, I love favorites and reviews! :) (I made it T for Romance and Mentions Deaths in the past. Might be K ) As of: 8/23/13
1. Last Day Before Eden Hall

The setting was Eden Hall High School. Adam Banks, Charlie Conway, and Connie Moreau all dreamed of becoming professional hockey players some day, and playing in the Olympics representing the United States. Maybe even playing under Coach Bombay again. That would be really great if that were to work out. For now though, they were still in High School. In fact, just starting High School. It had been about half a year after the Ducks won at the Goodwill games, and the team had a few weeks to relax. Except for the trio. They worked out together during the offseason on the ice rink. Getting ready for the next season, this time playing for a new coach, a new team, and not knowing who was going to be gone, as they had lost a few players before the goodwill games. Over that Spring, Summer and little bit of fall they had before school started in between the Goodwill games and Eden Hall, the three become close friends. 2 of them best friends, and 2 of them a little bit more than that, to put it simply. Let's just say that going into the last practice the three of them would have together before team practices began, 2 of them had set eyes on each other. Yes, Connie had a crush. On Who? Well, let's just say his name started with the same letter her's did. Yes, it was Conway. Charlie Conway. She never would have thought. She's been friends with him since Bombay came and found some hockey players on a pond playing hockey. Now though, she felt something a little bit deeper. Over the years they had bonded together, and they were closer than ever, but they each felt something a little bit more. It felt really weird for Charlie too, especially since he was a 15 year old boy with no previous experience in the Romance department. He, along with Connie, both had the same feelings though, and they both thought "We could work it out".

* * *

Adam on the other hand, was looking forward to impressing scouts. He had showed scouts what he could do when he was in Pee Wees on the Hawks, and especially when he was in LA during Goodwill with the Ducks. He's only had one bad game his whole career, and that was against Iceland, the first time, in the Goodwill games, but he wasn't the only one who had a bad game then. He had no intentions of hanging out with girls, he didn't care about school as long as he did good enough to play hockey, and the 2 friends he had right now were the only friends he really would do things with very often anymore, the others were just teammates who he would meet with for team occasions, and sometimes to study or talk if his 2 best friends were busy. Connie was almost always with Julie or the 2 of them, and Charlie was always with the 2 of them, but he kept in contact with the rest of the team as well, of course, being the esteemed captain of the team. Adam was great with hanging out just the three of them, but subconsciously, he wasn't aware of it though, he did kind of want a girl to connect with other than Connie. Julie was already with somebody, and he didn't have any romantic feelings towards her anyways. He was secretly kind of hoping to meet the girl of his dreams at Eden Hall. He didn't know about it, and it obviously wasn't the first thing on his mind, but it was there, especially when he saw the connection that Connie and Conway had. He noticed that they were talking and he thought about something that was totally random. Connie Conway. The name sounded cool to him, he just silently laughed at the thought that the 2 would get married some day, but it was fairly obvious they liked each other. That's when the thought first entered his head. "I hope that I can have a connection like that. I don't want it to take over my life, hockey is and always will be my number one priority, but I do want to have some sort of thing soon. It would be an added bonus to my life." After that thought went away, the three of them just kept on practicing together, acting like nothing had happened. They practiced their shots, their dekes, their defence a little bit, and of course their skating. They had a good long practice that wasn't very rigourous, so it felt good. They were ready for Eden Hall to start tomorrow. With the practice over, Connie's mom picked her up to take her back home, and Charlie and Adam already knew they were sharing a dorm room, so they just went to their room and talked.

* * *

"Hey Charlie, what did you and Connie talk about over there while we were on the treadmills?" Adam asked him.  
"Well... It was.. Nothing. Important anyways!" Charlie tried to get out while a small blush creeped on his face. Adam had noticed this.  
"So then why are you blushing Conway?!"  
"Wh-Wh-What?!"  
"Charlie do you like Connie?!"  
"N-N-Not.. Reeally!"  
"Charlie.. Come on, you can tell me. It doesn't bother me."  
"You won't beat me up?"  
"Haha! No! Why would I? I don't like Connie like that, she's just my best friend. I have a weird feeling that she might like you a bit too." Banks said winking.  
"Alright Banksy, you got me, I kinda do like Connie. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYBODY!"  
"People are going to find out one way or another. You know that right?"  
"Yeah, but I want to hold it off from the public until I can say it with some sort of self-respect."  
"Ah.. Good point. Alright, I'll let it be. I'm surprised you gave in so easily." Banks said to Charlie who basically ignored the last part of what he said for his own good, trying to change the subject;  
"Good. So Adam, do you have a crush on anybody?" Adam looked a little unprepared for the question, like it was a math test he hadn't studied for. He didn't want to lie. That wasn't generally who Adam was, but he didn't want to embarrass himself to much either. So he just decided to say;  
"Nope.. Not yet, anyways. Maybe tomorrow I will get lucky? One of the Eden Hall girls will win me over, I'm not sure yet. I am pretty specific you know."  
"Well, we shall find out tomorrow, right? You never know. It could be day one you get a crush on a girl or something.. You won't find out until we go to bed and wake up tomorrow morning."  
"Haha, yeah. It is already 10 oh clock, and I'm really excited for tomorrow, so I should probably get some sleep." So with that, they fell asleep, ready for their first day of High School to start tomorrow.  
**And with that, ends Chapter one of this story. I will give it a tentative title of Charlie and Adam At Eden Hall but that will change soon probably. Also note, that a lot of the events in this story are, have been or will be changed from D3, so if you're looking for something that is strictly movie-based and not creative or edited, then thanks for reading and I'm sorry you didn't like it so far. If you did, then thank you as well and I hope you keep reading! **


	2. Woah, Who is She?

Hey guys! As I mentioned before, some parts of the movies I will change, just to make it a bit original. If you don't like it, then I'm sorry, but I think it's showing my creativity, so.. Here we go with Chapter 2 from Adams POV!

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Adam and Charlie's alarm clock rang. 6:00 in the morning. Of course, it was their first day, and they were looking forward to what the days ahead and their lives would hold for them in High School. Especially Adam, who knew about Charlie and Connie's mutual crush. Connie hasn't admitted it to him yet, but he knew. Adam was a little bored and lonely without a girlfriend. He had all these girls chasing after him, and everything, but to some extent that bothered him a little bit.

Adam's POV: You know. I have all these girls chasing after me, but none of them I don't think actually like me. I think they either want to use me whether that be for Money, for Fame and Popularity or for... Something else (I can't say for a K+ rated story!). I want a girl, yeah, but I'm not desperate enough to go for somebody who I know I will just regret ever knowing in the end. True popularity is defined by your friends, and who your friends are. Not by a flock of girls who don't even care for you chasing you around. I want that one TRUE girl, who I know will be there for me, who I can count on, who I know will be good friends with the rest of the Eden Hall team. That's my dream girl.

Charlie's POV: I feel so bad for Adam actually. He has all these creepy girls chasing him all the time, so whenever he runs into somebody, he never actually knows if she likes him or not, he always just assumes they're part of the crowd. Actually, so far, I think he's been right. I don't think anyone he met so far would actually have liked him. Personally, I think Adam deserves somebody great, not just because he's my best friend and all, but just because he has to go through all the stress of being a star hockey player, and having girls chase him around all day all the time, plus I think that I'm probably not helping with the whole Connie thing. I bet he feels lonely. Maybe today things will change. Maybe things will get better for him. Maybe worse?

Narrative POV: After the boys and the rest of the "Ducks" got dressed, they went to the Opening Ceremony, which dubbed them students of Eden Hall. Adam, somehow was first in line when the Ducks met up, because Averman was late, so he had to go to the back. Of course Charlie was right next to Adam, which worked out. When Adam first walked into Eden Hall, he noticed a lot of what even he thought were pretty girls. He didn't think he'd ever see them again, and he obviously didn't care to get to know them, but he hoped he could meet somebody like them, except somebody who might actually care for him. After the ceremony ended at 9:00 without much else happening, the 2 boys decided to help Connie find her dorm room, as Julie had already found hers, and they were paired seperately.

Adam's POV: "Hey, Charlie! I want to help too ya know!" I yelled at him as he took about a quarter of her things into her dorm. When he came back, along with Connie, they both wanted to talk to me.

"Hey, Adam.. Um... If you're looking for a girl, which I think you are, you might have a candidate as my roomate. She looks pretty cute and I already talked to her, she's nice, kind of funny, and she seems smart, plus she's a freshman and she says she's playing with some team called US, the Ducks." Connie explained. Alright, this seemed like a good start..

"Oh, and by the way, if it helps, I kind of agree with everything that Cons just said. Of course though, I do think you should get to know her yourself before we tell you what to do." Charlie said winking at me. "So, with that, I'll let YOU carry the rest of her bags mister Adam Banks!" Charlie said laughing along with Connie, who passed me her bags for me to carry in. What I saw totally surprised me. Charlie wasn't kidding when he agreed with Connie about her being cute. In fact, I think that was kind of an understatement. I accidentally dropped her bags down, just not believing what I was seeing. It was a complete shock to me.

"Hey! Banks! Not in the doorway! How about on my bed?!" Connie yelled at me waking me up out of my daydream. I moved her bags over to her bed. The other girl obviously could tell that I had been staring at her. She was just blushing softly, and she giggled a little bit. "Hurry it UP Banks! Come on! Move it move it MOVE IT!" Connie continued to yell at me. Ugh.. Well, I don't know if her personality is alright, but she definitely looked good enough for me. I tried to hurry it up so that I could spend more time with this "Mystery Girl" that was Connie's roomate. Let's just say I went Luis speed. Within a couple of minutes I had unpacked all of her bags, without their help at all. I went over to talk to Charlie and Connie before I went back inside.

"So, what do you think? Was I right?!" Connie asked me.

"Adam, you like her?" Charlie asked me winking.

"Well, Connie you were right, and Charlie, so far, without knowing her and that whole thing, yeah, I think I could, IF I get to know her and like her personally too." I said winking at him.

"Well than LET'S GET STARTED!" Charlie exclaimed, ready for me to get unjealous of him having a crush on Connie. We went inside and I got to know her a little bit more.

"Hey, so.. I'm Adam. Adam Banks. This is Charlie and Connie if you didn't already know." I tried to stay calm, not knowing what to say really.

"Hey Adam! Haha! Yup, I noticed with the nametags!" She smiled pointing to their nametags when they walked in. Haha, Oops. "What do you liked to be called more? Adam or Banks? I heard them calling you Banks, so.." She asked hmm.. Tough question.

"It doesn't matter really, whichever you feel like at the time." I smiled, thinking that that was a good answer, since it actually kind of was true. I did answer to both.

"Hmm.. Alright then, I'll remember that. Oh, and by the way, I don't think I told any of you this yet, but I'm Emily. Emily Moore. Nice to meet you three! Oh, and by the way Adam, I'm playing with some Ducks team or something.. If you know who they are. They are apparently pretty popular or something." She said shrugging. Obviously Charlie and Connie saved this conversation for me. I just laughed a little bit. She had her jersey on already..

"Well, lets see.. I like your jersey!" I said winking, hoping she would figure it out.

"Thanks! I'm just wearing my.. Ducks.. Jersey..? OH! So you guys are a couple of the Ducks?!" Emily seemed a little beyond excited. We all just nodded her heads.

"Charlie's our captain, me and our goalie named Julie are the only 2 girls other than you now, and Adam is our star and best player." Connie told her. I loved how she made me seem the best! I kinda owe her one. :)

(THIS IS THE FORMER CHAPTER 3! As a result of updating Emily, I am combining both Adam Chapters! For those who did not start reading until After 8/24/13, This takes place when Charlie and Adam are on their way to their room!)

Adam's POV: Wow. I don't know what's happened so far. I feel a little bit different after talking to Emily. A little happier. I don't know why, I just do. Hmm.. Oh geez, that's right I have to face 21 questions with Charlie and the other guys now.. Good grief. Just remember to make him work out all the clues himself.

"Hey Adam, now that you've talked to her a bit, what do you think?" Charlie asked me.

"I don't know.. Her is Emily right?" I asked to confirm.

"Yup, it is. What do you mean you don't know. You can't just say you have a crush on her or you don't?!"

"First of all, I know you're my best friend Charlie, but things like that are secretive. Also, I've never had a crush before so I wouldn't know." I said. I already gave him a couple of short little hints. That should test him.

"Ugh! Adam! Just tell us! Either way we're still going to make fun of you, no matter if you do or don't it will just be different. You know that right? Just tell me."

"Nope. You're going to have to figure out if I like her or not by yourself." Oh, I love the irony there. It fits.

"Well. Hmm.. If you don't tell me if you have a crush on her, then I'm going to tell her that you do, even if you really don't." That one put me in a bind. Hmm..

"Charlie, do you WANT to hurt her?!" I threatened.

"No, well I guess that won't work. Dang. Hmm.. Alright lets do this the hard way. You asked for it!" Oh god. This isn't good. "The three second game. Ready? Go!" Okay, so I just have to answer each question within 3 seconds, and if I don't, he pinches me until I answer. Good grief. Alright, whatever.

"Alright, You're favorite color?"

"Black" I answered fast

"Favorite Fruit."

"Apples"

"Favorite Food"

"Pasta. Delicious." He was making my tongue want food. Yum...

"Favorite type of Ice Cream"

"Strawberry. Can you stop with the food?! I'm already hungry!"

"Nope, Favorite Type of Meat."

"Hmm.. Chicken." By now my mouth was just watering.

"Favorite Countries Foreign Food"

"Hmm. French or Italian. I'll go with Italian." Oh my god! I'm getting so freaking hungry! Let's just get something to eat?!

"Do you like Pizza?"

"Yeah, I don't know many people who don't.." I was about to die of hunger, and then Charlie cured that problem.

"Do you like Emily?" He asked. Oh god we are still playing the 3 second game. Oh! I get what he was doing, he was taking the phrase the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and taking it literally, using my stomach to try to get me to admit to him. Fine, you know what? I'm going to give. I don't feel like answering any more crazy questions, just so he doesn't tell her.

"Fine, Yes. I guess I do. You got me Conway! I'm going to get you for that! Don't you dare worry. Oh, and Don't tell her, because don't forget I know who you like to Charlie!" I said, reminding him I have some sort of advantage.

"A-HA! It worked! :) Yes! Alright, I'll be waiting for your revenge, and isn't it enough that you know who I like, and yes, we are even. Hear me, we are EVEN. You don't have an advantage. You can't always be the leader in everything Banks!" He told me. Sad, but true unfortunately.

"Fine. As long as neither of us tells anybody, we are even. That means anybody that goes to Eden Hall. Deal?!" I tried to bargain with him.

"Agreed. Deal." Charlie agreed. Then, we got to our dorm rooms, finished unpacking our stuff, and we both got texts from Connie and Emily confirming our numbers. Also, the important part, was I GOT EMILY'S PHONE NUMBER! :) Woot! Charlie laughed when he saw me smiling, and looking at my phone. The first thing I did was input her name into my contacts, and Charlie noticed.

"Well, Adam, I think it's pretty obvious.." He said, before I changed her name in my phone to Emily. He said as he watched me type in her Name and Number.

"What?! If your crush gives you her number, don't just throw it away! What did you think I was going to do with it?!" I asked defensively

"Well, you could have skipped the little note at the end there.." He said.

"CHARLIE! Oh Come on! What did you expect? I bet you did the same thing to Connie on your phone!" I said trying to back myself up, and sure enough, he changed the subject.

"So, what time is practice?" He asked me, Obviously he knew, and it was in a couple hours, he just wanted to change the subject. Hm. Whatever. Anyways, as I now had nothing to do, I just decided to sit down and watch a little bit of T.V and take another glance at my schedule:

1st Hour: History

2nd Hour: Science

3rd Hour: Off Hour/Practice Time

Lunch/Off Hour/Practice Time

4th Hour: Spanish

5th Hour: Math

6th Hour: Writing and Reading, a.k.a Language Arts.

I was glad my schedule laid out like this. Charlie had the exact same schedule as I did, except they put him in a lower Language Arts class called Reading and Writing instead of Writing and Reading. I really don't get the difference. It's so weird. We both have different teachers, so maybe they just call it something different. Hmm.. I went to grab the remote from Charlie, and then my phone went off. I wonder who it could be from? Hmm.. Maybe it was from... Then I saw the name. Emily. I had a little bit of a shock go through my body, just seeing her name on my phone. Charlie noticed me shiver.

"Geez Banks! What happened? One second you were trying to grab the remote and the next you were trying to grab your phone! Then why did you shiver like a chill ran down your spine?" He asked.

"Oh, I just got a text from Em. She said that her and Connie were coming over to compare schedules with us. And they are just walking out. Well, at least we're in OUR dorms, so we are on our own ground, not like before." I tried to point out our advantage this time.

"Well, that's good, right? Alright, they should be here any.." Charlie got interrupted by the Doorbell. "Second" he finished. So he went to get the door and with their schedules in hand, they entered our room.

"Wow, this is nice. And Everything is all so organized. I'm surprised you two. It's not like your lockers!" Connie said making us laugh, she was right. It was a little surprising, especially with how we keep our lockers.

"Thanks Con! Yeah.. Our lockers... Anyways, what classes do you girls have when?" Charlie decided to ask first, him obviously interested in Connie's and me Emily's. The four of us just set them down in shock. It was really weird. What are the chances of this happening? Well, it looks like we are going to be a very closely knit group of friends. We share 4 or 5 of 6 hours and teachers. The only thing that's different is our electives or Language Arts. I chose Spanish, Emily chose Drama, Connie took Choir and Charlie is taking Health and Fitness. All of which are required to some extent. What's really weird is they are all 4th hour. Cool, but weird.

I am deciding to leave you all there. I think that that's a good place to end it. What could happen next? Obviously Hockey Practice where they get to meet Coach Orion, and they start getting ready for the JV/Varsity Game. What happens at practice and After practice remains a mystery though. You shall find out on the next chapter of this story.


	3. That was FAST!

For Those of you going back to read this chapter, this is set during Chapter 2, which starts at 6:00 in the morning on the Ducks first day at Eden Hall! (2-3 Weeks before what is now Chapter 17) So, we will now see what happened in Emily's Point of View!

Wow. I feel so intimidated going into this Huge school tomorrow, and having to play hockey with a team that's already played together for a few years. Or so I've heard. I just hope that these Ducks are nice kids. Not knowing ANYBODY from the middle schools is going to be hard. All these kids are already in their own social groups! It's going to be hard to fit in. If the guys didn't care about a girl playing hockey, I might have had a legit boyfriend. Having to deal with what's happened, I'm already kind of lonely. Oh well. I got the teachers and staff to help me out with any problems I might have...

A lot of the guys out there don't like me because I'm too into guy things and sports, and it's disappointing, like uh, I don't care what you think, this is my life and my body so just shut your big mouths. Geez! If I could actually say that to somebody. Then, any time I get anywhere close to liking a guy, he basically just says I don't like you or we are just friends, right or something Ike that. Most guys are just not good enough for me or something. Maybe I just have too high expectations. If I have any cute or handsome guys in any of my classes, then I might try it. I'm starting to get a little desperate. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with any teasing about me not having a crush or a boyfriend or anything. I just hope this doesn't get any worse. I don't want any more bad boy experiences, I've already had enough. Well, time to open the door to my room and have a new beginning.

Ah... Big room, but I see two beds, which means I'm sharing. Sharing is caring? Well, I need to unpack my stuff before the other girl gets here. -Emily unpacks her things, and as she's getting finished deciding her clothes order-

"Hey, are you my new roommate? Nice to meet you. I'm Connie." Some girl about my age said. Well, she seems nice.

"Hi Connie, I'm Emily. So... Are you a freshman too? Or is this going to be awkward."

"Haha! No awkwardness, I'm a freshman too. Don't worry, I'm just as shocked as you are about the size of this place. So, I see that you took that bed?" I picked my bed out already. I wanted the one on the door jam side. It makes me feel more secure.

"Yeah, sorry! I hope you're okay with the other one!"

"Oh no worries, it just means I don't have to move my stuff as far, no big deal." She said smiling obviously happy with the other bed

"Haha, yeah, no problem. I do get the dresser on the right side though, since it's kinda my side of the room, so... Yeah, I'm kind of possessive. By the way, do you know anything about the Ducks? I've never heard of them before, so..." She smiled big when she heard me mention Ducks. Hmm...

"No worries! I'm used to being on the left side. This is good for me. Anyways, I'll be right back, some of my other friends are here. By the way, I have a friend who knows a lot about the Ducks." She explained, and she left to talk to her friends from before. Well, making friends might not be as hard as I thought! Then I saw one of her friends, yes a guy, walking in and he was carrying a LOT of her stuff. Wow, he must be a football player or something. Woah... She has some powerful friends.

"Hey, are you Connie's roommate? I'm her friend. I'm Conway. Charlie, Conway. Nice to meet you...?"

"Moore. Emily, Moore. Haha nice thing with the James Bond thing there!"

"Haha! Nice job copying it." Charlie said smiling

"Hey! Charlie! I want to help too ya know!" Another guy that must have been another of Connie's friends called out as Charlie carried in another huge pile of stuff. Then I heard Connie say to somebody "I'll let YOU carry the rest of my bags in Mister Adam Banks." Okay, so that's another friend she has. Then he walked in...

Oh. My. Gosh. He looks so handsome and so cute at the same time. Oh my goodness. He's staring at me! What do I do?! What do I do?! He just dropped her bags in the doorway, just with bug eyes pretty much just looking at me.

"Hey! Banks! Not in the doorway! How about on my BED!?" That got me blushing a little and just giggling a little bit.

"Come ON Banks! Move it! Move it! MOVE IT!" Wow. She wants him to get his job done. Probably to make me a little less nervous. Oh my gosh! He's going FAST! I've never seen somebody do something so fast! I could see Connie mouthing 'Thats Better'. Then I turned on the television and let him do his thing. That was the most natural things I could do. He came back in along with Connie and Charlie, so I quickly turned the tv off.

"Hey, I'm Adam. Adam Banks. This is Charlie and Connie if you didn't already know." Not knowing what to say, I noticed they were wearing name tags.

"Hey Adam! Haha, yup, I could tell by the name tags. What do you like to be called more? Adam or Banks? I heard them call you Banks, so..."

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you feel like."

"Hmm... Alright then. I'll remember that. Oh, which one of you two is the one that knows about the Ducks?" Adam laughed a little

"Well, Let's just say I like you're jersey!"

"I'm just wearing my..." I took a second to realize I had my Ducks jersey on."Ducks Jersey. Are you a?" I stopped short, noticing Charlie wearing a shirt with the word QUACK in big bold letters. "Are you guys some of the Ducks?" I asked, obviously the first time I asked not coming out. They just nodded, then Connie introduced their roles. Adam is the Scorer?! Yes! I have somebody to pass to! Oh! Charlie's Captain! WOW! Then there's another friend of Connie's that's named Julie that's the goalie! OH MY GOSH! I just have this big O shape on my lips that looks really surprised. This day couldn't be going any better. At All! "Wow! I can't wait to practice you guys! I actually feel like I have a place on this team already!" It's good to feel wanted. I miss this feeling, and it's good to have it back. I gave them some tips about what I heard our new coach was like.

"Awesome! Great! Thanks for the information! Adam and I kinda have to get unpacked so, if you need anything Connie has our numbers to give you and she will give them to you in a little bit." They stared at her. I had a smile on my face so happy to get my crush- I mean Adams number!

"Yes I will. Later." With the mention of later my smile died down.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys in a little while. Bye!" Adam said, and with that they were off.

(END OF EDITED/UPDATED CHAPTER! THIS IS COPY AND PASTED FROM THE NOT-UPDATED CHAPTER 2!)

"Wow. Those 2 seem to be like a duo. They do everything together, and when they say Ducks Stick Together, I think they are the example of that. So, anyways, Emily I know we just met and all and we should probably talk about ourselves, but I've kinda been meaning to ask, what do YOU think about Charlie and Adam?" Um.. What do I say?! I don't want to lie, but do I really want to say the whole truth? Especially about Adam?

"Well, they both seem really nice, they both seem really smart, and they both seem to have a lot of good friends." I said, trying not to give much away.

"Alright, but like how far could you go with them? Would you ask them out?" Um.. A-HA! I've got a good response for this one!

"I don't really ask boys out, so I would say that I wouldn't ask either one out, no. As of right now, I barely know them, so I'm going to have to get back to you on that one." I said smiling.

"Okay, well good answer for the first one, especially if you're trying to hide something. Same.. Thing... for the. SECOND ONE! What are you hiding?! It's alright I'm a good secret keeper." She said, catching on to my hiding techniques. Um.. What's next?! WHATS NEXT?!

"Nothing important. It's just that I'm really shy, and I don't like talking about boys." I said blushing a little bit. It was actually the truth, but I didn't think it was that good of an excuse.

"Okay, well that's probably true, but that's not really a good excuse.." She took the words right out of my brain. Dang it! HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS!? "So, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to ask you a question about each of the guys. Let's see if this works out the right way. Alright?" She asked. I was a little skeptical of her idea, but I figured I'd give it a shot. I know just as much about Charlie as I do Adam right? "Okay, so. Fill in the Blanks. Adam is a Blank, Charlie is a blank and Julie is a blank? I tried to be funny to see what she would say.

"Well, Adam and Charlie are both boys and Julie is a girl." I responded.

"Haha, okay I guess you're right. Very Funny. Now, Charlie is our blank, Adam is our blank and Julie is our blank?" She said smirking.

"Well, Adam is the scorer, Charlie is the Captain and Julie is the goalie." I responded, noticing Connie smile a little bigger.

"Alright, who are the 2 boys we are talking about again?" She asked smirking.

"Adam and Charlie!" I responded, obviously not catching on to why she kept on smirking bigger every time I answered a question.

"What are you thinking about right now?" She asked smirking the biggest I ever thought possible.

"Us playing 21 questions, You, Adam and Charlie." I said looking annoyed for the 21 questions part, WHAT?! It seemed like it!

"Now, when I say Charlie, what do you think of?" She asked me.

"Well, I think of Captain, you and Adam, Ducks and Hockey." I responded, knowing that she was asking about Adam next, I held my breath. Nervous for her next question.

"Why are you so nervous?! I haven't even asked you your next question yet! Stop worrying!" She told me to try to comfort me.

"I'm nervous because I don't want to answer very many more questions about boys." I said, telling her the truth, but still trying to get away from admitting it.

"Okay, well I'm not going to stop until I get the truth out of you. Now, what do you think of Adam?" She asked, knowing that this might make me flinch. Me being the shy girl I am just got really embarrassed easily when she asked about him, and I kinda blushed a little, luckily she didn't notice. I just wanted to give her one TINY hint I kinda liked him, so I through a little bit extra in for his.

"Well, I think of Star, Scorer, Friends with Charlie and You, Mighty Ducks, Hockey, and It sounds like he probably gets a lot of girls." She looked really satisfied with my answer.

"Ah HA! I think I got it. You like him don't you. That's why you asked what he wanted to be called instead of Charlie, that's why you said you would remember that when he answered. That's why you introduced yourself after you met him first, that's why you were smiling when I said I would give you their numbers, When I asked you what you thought of them together, you didn't mention anything about them seperate because you were scared I was going to catch on, and then, what really gave it away was no matter if I said Charlie, Adam or Me first, you still started your answer with Adam. Finally, the dead give away was you lying about being nervous. You weren't lying about not wanting to talk about boys, but that wasn't the main reason. You did that because you KNEW Adam was next, and you didn't want to give your secret away. By the way, it just got confirmed when I saw you blush after I asked you about Adam, but with Charlie you acted normally. And the little thing about probably getting lots of girls was just the cherry on top of the cake. Oh, and also, I forgot to mention, you gave Him your FULL name, not just first name, your last name too. You couldn't have made it more subtly obvious." She said smiling the whole time.

"Alright Alright! YOU WIN! ALRIGHT?! Fine, I kinda have a crush on Adam. I did just meet him though too, so I don't know.." I finally cracked. She deserved it, she worked hard to get me to crack my shell.

"Pa LEEZE! You don't KINDA have a Crush on him, I think you DEFINITELY Love him! There's no maybe's or kinda's there's the I'm rights, and you know it." She said confidently. You know what. I don't agree with the last part. I haven't really thought about it. Maybe she is right. I know I have a crush on him, but.. Is there something else? Hmm..


	4. Hockey Practice

Adam's POV: Well, I wanted to go to the rink a little before practice so I could warm up before I met this new coach, Coach Orion was it? Emily said he was strict but really good, so chances are he'll probably be doing a lot of skating, passing and shooting drills. Then, I couldn't believe it. I saw Emily, Charlie and Connie also all ready for practice a half hour early. I have never said Charlie or Connie in the same sentence as practice and early unless there was a never included. Maybe it was Emily? She was early to her dorm this morning.. Hmm..

"Hey Adam, what's up? Just like Charlie told me, always early to practice." Emily said

"Yeah, they NEVER are. It's a first to be early for those two." I had to respond.

"Ha! Yeah.. I'm one of those people that likes to just get warmed up. Especially knowing this new coach dude. He used to play in the NHL for a year, so he's got to be pretty tough." E

"Hmm. Maybe I can pick up a couple of things from him. Especially if I plan on going early in the draft in a couple of years." I said to Emily then I turned to Conway "So, what are you guys doing at practice early?"

"Well, Emily here asked me where you were, I said you always showed up to practice early, and she basically said she was going to kill me and ask Connie if I was wrong, and she made me come with her, so I was a little scared that you weren't going to be here." Charlie said obviously joking a little bit.

"I said I would HURT you, not KILL you! There is a difference you know! Hurt is giving somebody bruises, killing means not living anymore. Nobody is going to kill nobody." Emily responded.

"Okay! Okay! See! She wanted to HURT me if you weren't here." He said giving my crush a stare, as she smiled. "I was still scared, especially not knowing how tough she was."

"What did you just say Conway?!" She yelled at him.

"Um- I said I didn't know how tough you were, and I was scared you were going to permanently scar me for life because you look so strong!" I laughed at Charlie trying to make something up to save his life. Even if it actually did mean saving his life, he probably couldn't.

"Do you want to find out HOW tough?!" She asked him

"N-Not reeealllly. Couldn't you just tell us?" Charlie asked not wanting to get hurt before the coach came in 15 minutes.

"Well, let's just say I broke McGills arm. From the Hawks. Yeah, I'll leave it at that." Emily responded, as I looked purely delighted, and so did Charlie and Connie. "What are you guys smiling at?" She asked me, I figured I'd take that one.

"Well, I used to play for the Hawks. With McGill. That's how I became a Duck, and then McGill took me out, well actually DID take me out when we played the Hawks for the championship game. That's when everybody started accepting me."

"Heh.. Heh. Wow! What a coincidence. I'm going to start skating now before everybody gets here. Bye!" Then Emily just started skating off full speed, skating off what seemed to be nervousness. Then, we saw the coach coming, quickly jumped on the ice and started skating. He looked pretty impressed to see our work ethic. Especially Charlie's and Emily's. He already knew about me, you could tell.

"Well, look at you guys. Good work getting to practice early. Just don't wear yourselves out before practice, alright. Charlie Conway, Adam Banks, Connie Moreau and.. Emily Moore right?"

"Wow, yes sir, that's us!" Charlie responded.

"Great. Here's a puck. I'd like to see you guys play 1-3. You know how that works?"

"Not really, can you explain it?" Emily asked.

"Sure, so one person, we'll start with Adam, carries the puck, he's the only offensive player. He has to get around you three, and score, of course there's no goalie so Offence should win about 6 of 10 times. Like I said though, don't go too rough. I want you guys ready for practice in 10 minutes." He said, tossing me the puck.

"Let's get this thing started!" I said starting up the ice. Before practice started we had enough time to get 2 attempts each. I got both goals, Charlie, Connie and Emily each got one.

"Nice work kids. Great little run. Did everybody see that? That's something we'll be doing in the near future. Today's practice is going to be light compared to some of the other practices. I want to start off weak and build your way up. Today's is just going to be shooting. Julie on one end as goalie, and Goldberg on the other. We'll do 3 on 0's with random groups of 3 that I will assign. Everybody must touch the puck at least once before you shoot. Got me?"

"Yes Coach." The team said

"Alright, oh and by the way, I'm Coach Orion. You can call me Coach Orion or Coach. Alright!  
First line is Banks starts, along with Conway on left and Tyler on right, with Conway taking the shot. Go!  
On Goldberg's side we got Averman starting with Connie on Left and Emily taking the shot on right. Go!"

I got it to Tyler, back to Me to Conway for the Shot that went in. YES! Goldberg came out and poke checked it away from Emily before she even got the puck for the first time.

"Switch! Conway on Goldberg, Moore on Gaffney. Go!" I got it straight to Conway over to Russ, back to Conway and he scored! Yeah! Emily slipped it under Julie's stick, and she scored too.

"Goalies need some work, especially you Gaffney. Goldberg you could be better. Let's send the next line out there. Wu Starts and Shoots along with Robertson and Germaine on Goldberg. Go!" Goldberg stopped him with a great save. "Averman Luis and Portman on Gaffney, Luis with the shot and Averman starts. Go!" Julie stopped them easily. "COME ON! Again on Goldberg. Go!" They didn't even have a chance. "Wu line on Gaffney and last shot for the Averman line on Goldberg. Go!" And the Averman line finally scored on Goldberg and the Wu line had another good chane on Julie but she stopped them. The only goals she gave up were Emily's second shot and our first, her first two shots. "Great practice Julie. You and The first two lines are good to go. You guys are done. Wu line on Goldberg except with Fulton instead of Germaine and Germaine instead of Mendoza. Go!" I stayed around to watch. Both lines scored on Goldberg. "Wu line, you guys are done. Get out, Germaine and Averman you guys are finished too. Luis, Portman and Goldberg you guys stay, I want to run some two on two's with you." He looks at me and notices I'm still here. "Banks, I knew you'd still be around. Will you come over here and help us?" I didn't want to let coach down. I'd decided I'd go over to help him.

"Yeah coach?" I asked him.

"We're playing two on two. You and Me verse Portman and Luis. Alright? No goalies. If we clear the puck 5 times than they do laps, if they score 5 times than we all go home, alright? Luis you start. Go!" We played, the coach was still really good, and we won 5-1. "Thanks Banks. See you tomorrow at practce. You two, Laps! Go!" And with that I left, to go to my room. The door was open? How? Was Charlie in there? Well.. **YOURE GOING TO HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! I'll give you a hint. It's either Charlie, Emily, Connie, Julie or a couple of them. Who do you think it is?**


	5. Best Walk Ever!

**We just had the practice scene. Adam then saw the door to his room open, and didn't know who it was. When he walked inside the dorm room he saw..**

Adam's POV: It's not just Charlie who's in here it's.. Emily. My face must be SO red right now!

"Hey Adam! There you are! Me and Emily have been waiting for you for 15 minutes!" Conway said to me. I didn't know I was going to be late! Oh, wait.. I.. Kind of did. But I didn't have to be anywhere, and I didn't think there was a wait for me! Now I feel like I'm letting her down.

"Well, um.. I.. Wasn't expecting anyone here.. Like waiting for me. I'm.. I'm sorry." I said, trying to be respectful. I felt really embarrassed. I just wanted to avoid the awkward conversation.

"Oh, Adam.. So gullible. Charlie was just making fun of you. We have been waiting but it's no big deal. We know about how you wanted to impress the coach and how you wanted to learn from him. It must have been fun playing on the same team as him!" Emily said, trying to change subject, getting back to my specialty, hockey.

"Yeah, it was. Not so fun for Portman and Luis. They're still in there." I told them. Emily had this Ouch look on her face, then the days events came back to me. At the time, I didn't really think about it, but now, when I saw her, I did. First, why did it seem like such a big deal that Charlie said she was going to kill him, and she admitted to hurting him if I wasn't there. Why did it matter? Hmm.. Also, there's the whole tough thing.. Why did she want to show Charlie how tough she was? Hmm. Then there's the whole McGill thing. That had to have been planned, how could she have known? Maybe it was her only example. The nervous laughter and the hurry to run away, that's a little weird.. Hm... What could it be? Then Emily noticed me thinking. 'Adam, just don't mess this up. Don't admit to anything.' A voice said from inside of me.

"Hey, Banks, you alright?" Em asked me. I didn't want to tell her I was thinking about her, but I didn't want to say I'm good either.

"I'm alright. Just a little tired after practicing overtime. You good?"

"Alright, just making sure and yeah, I'm good. I didn't stay after though.." She did prove my point. Wow. Hmm.. Now, time to go back to thinking.. Why did all that stuff happen?

* * *

Emily's POV: Well, I gave him lots of hints. I hope I was subtle enough to not give it away! I'm scared he's going to find out and hurt me! Not like hurt me in the arm, hurt my heart! (I already went through it so I won't post it twice but she runs through her hints.) I'm just.. I'm just scared. I'm surprised he can't tell I'm a nervous wreck. 'One of these days he'll find out Emily. One of these days.' I heard a voice say inside my head. Maybe it was real?! It was actually Charlie. "Soon Enough" he whispered.

"Just don't tell him! Please!" I pleaded, while trying to keep it soft enough so Adam couldn't hear.

"Alright, Fine. I will, I mean won't!" Then he sat there on a smirk on his face like he was just being Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie why are you smiling like that? It's a little.. Creepy." Adam told him.

"I was just thinking about something.." He sat still smiling. Oh no.. He's going to tell Adam he thinks we're a cute couple or something. Ah! I'm gonna go!

"Hey, Guys? Uh.. I should probably get going... It's.. Getting late. See ya!" and before anybody could stop me I was off running to leave the boys talking about me. I kinda wanted to hear what they said, so I made sure that I was quiet, but I stayed by the door to listen.

"Charlie! You scared her away!" Adam must've said

"Well, I'm actually surprised she lasted that long before we creeped her out." Charlie obviously responded, me not knowing whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Um.. So, if I told her, you know.. Everything. Would you have to too?" I heard Adam talking.

"You know Adam, you shouldn't be talking. Especially because she could be right outside our door and you not know it!" Charlie said obviously wanting him to speak more to him than the world.

"If Emily could hear us she probably would have come in by now. EMILY! ARE YOU OUT THERE?!" Adam yelled. I thought about going, but I played it tactfully. I went around the corner, texted him saying I forgot something and to see what he said. "She said she forgot something. Emily, that is, and she'll be over in a little bit. Hmm.."

"First of all, what did she forget? Second, how long is a little bit? Ask her if you could drop it off for her?" Charlie suggested. Eh, I would like that, but I want the exercise. He asked texting me. I just told myself! I'd rather have the exercise! But what did I forget? Time to listen in.

"Wow, she really wasn't kidding when she said she was strong earlier. You know, maybe you should carry it for her Banks! Sounds gentlemanly." Charlie said. NO! DONT BRING ADAM! I WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT HIS CRUSH! ON ME! "Plus, you get more time to be with her instead of you just thinking about her all day."

"Oh shut up!" Adam responded while Charlie laughed.

"What, you KNOW you guys are a cute couple. I can see it now, Adam and Emily sittin in a tree." Charlie teased.

"Charlie! Shut Up!" Yeah, that kinda made me mad too. I'm just glad he didn't continue it. I decided that that would be a good time to knock on the door.

"Hey, here's her book. Offer to carry it for her. Cake-eater."

"I heard that Spazway!" Hmm... Do I let him come? Oh sure, whatever.

"Hey Emily. What's up? Want me to carry it for you?" Adam asked

"Hey Adam! I'll talk on the way, and maybe when I start to get tired. I've got it for now." Haha! I could make him carry books for me. One thing I could add to the list!

"So.. I should still come with you?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright, see you in a bit Charlie!"

"So you're going with Emily? Just don't do anything disturbing alright?"

"CHARLIE!" I Yelled ready to attack him. Adam had to hold me back.

"More like this; Charlie, don't say that. Please. It's a little weird, especially since we aren't old enough, and of course were not even dating. Just don't say that stuff, please!" Adam said politely.

"Whatever Love Ducks. Get on your way." Charlie said

"Nice thing with the duck there, but Charlie, it's a little premature.." I said trying out Adams new strategy for battling Charlie.

"You get it Emily.. Better." Adam praised me! I want to hear more of that.

"Whatever. Have fun on your date cake-eater!" Charlie said while we were leaving.

"Sorry this isn't a good way to spend your time, especially if it's a date, and by the way, what does cake-eater even mean anyway?"

"No, this is cool. It's a nice day, I walk around a lot at night, except I'm usually by myself. I figure if you wanted I could go with you instead. The date thing was just Charlie being Charlie, don't think about it. I always try and think up cool dates. And a cake-eater is basically somebody who's a rich spoiled brat. Everybody calls me that because I came from a rich family, especially compared to the others, and so.. Yeah."

"So I should forget things more often?" I said smiling trying to get off the topic of the second two questions.

"Haha! No, well you can, but not on purpose. Just come over about.. 6, That's when I normally go. Anyways, you wanna talk about other things while we're going?"

"Alright and yeah, like what, hockey?" I asked, he just nodded shyly, probably a little embarrassed too. "Alright let's do favorites. Favorite hockey player that's not playing, favorite hockey player now, favorite team historically and favorite team now. None of your answers can have anything to do with Minnesota either."

"Hmm.. That's tough. Favorite hockey player not playing, probably Gretzky obviously. Current player definitely Pavel Datsyuk. Amazingly talented. Favorite Historical Team, probably the 1994 Rangers. Good season for them, Messier was great. Favorite current team now, I'd love to play for the Bruins or the real Ducks. The Bruins have a great winning team, and of course the history of the Ducks is incredible to me in my life, so I'd like either."

"Wow, that's cool. If you could meet any player you haven't met already other than Mark Messier, who would you meet?"

"Tough one. Either Lemieux, Yzerman or Kurri. One of the three. The only team I really wouldn't want to play for is probably Nobody. I love hockey so much, and without being egotistical any team that gets me would probably be better with me except for Chicago. They are too full. Alright, you ready for me to carry that and ask you questions?" Um.. What questions does he want to ask about Me?! Well, only one way to find out!

"Yeah, sure I guess.. What were you thinking of asking me?" I hope it wasn't asking me out quite yet.

"Well, like do you actually want to play hockey when you grow up?"

"Well.. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I mean I could, but playing in a less talented league is probably alright, you'd actually be surprised how good I am at soccer. Maybe I should show you sometime. I was thinking that would probably be where I end up going." I hope he doesn't hate me now. I'm a little scared to hear this..

"Haha, you don't have to plug your ears! I'm not going to beg you to play hockey for a career yet, trust me, I don't want to be on either end of that conversation ever again. I just wanted to know. Actually I'm pretty good at soccer too. It's one of the hockey warmups that people do the day of a game. I would like to do that sometime. Maybe before a game or something one day. Anyways, I'd love to keep talking but, um.. It looks like we're here so.."

"Yeah.. That was fun. Thanks for coming with me!" I smiled, sincerely happy.

"Yeah it was fun. I'm glad I came. Well, I guess I'll.. See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well, of course! Why not?! Have a nice day Adam! Well, actually night." Then I winked at him. Another hint for those of you who are counting.

"Haha yeah. Alright see ya tomorrow Em!" and with that he left, and I saw Connie in our room just with this big cheesy grin on her face. Uh oh.

* * *

**And with that we end this chapter. Next one coming soon!**


	6. Can Connie Crack Emily?

Emily's POV: Connie was just smiling acting like I went on a date with my boyfriend or asked him out or something. Yeah, sure. Even though I've known her for about 2 days, I knew what was coming. Paparazzi.

"So there, how'd it go?"

"Good." I like keeping my answers short and simple to boy questions.

"What did you do?"

"We went on a walk."

"You doing it again?"

"Yup."

"Anything else you guys are doing?"

"Soccer."

"You guys are already planning another date?!"

"It would be nice but we haven't planned or had our first date yet."

"Wow, a long answer. Why'd you go on a walk?"

"I forgot my book."

"So, that doesn't mean you go on a walk.."

"He wanted to carry my book home, I let him come with me."

"So he didn't actually carry it?"

"I wouldn't let him, until the end."

"Well, he did it then right? That's good for his self esteem."

"Yup." I think I was winning! I think she's starting to get a little annoyed by my in-descriptive answers. I sense the tables turning. Not good!

"Sooo.. What do you think after that?"

"Nothing different than before."

"You don't like him any more than you did before?"

"A little bit. I got to learn about him."

"Lemme guess, hockey?"

"Yup."

"And you'd rather just dream about him then talk to me about him?"

"Ah.. I just don't know what to think about that boy. So much for hockey."

"What you think is that you LOVE him! By the way, his main focus is hockey too. Remember his dream? Yeah, so some things are similar. You just have to find out."

"Yeah, we play hockey together and go to the same school. Big deal?"

I didn't know how to respond to what she said. Thats the best thing I could think of. I'm just not ready to ask him out. I'm one of those people that have no courage.. I could listen to anything she says, the only thing that would give me enough courage to ask him out is him actually saying I Like You. I'm just a big scaredycat.

"The big deal is that you like him! Those are things in common! School and Hockey are pretty much both your lives! That and friends are all you both care about. You do love him, obviously, and it wouldn't surprise me if he's head over heels for you either! Plus, you guys just look so cute together, even though you're not a couple.. Yet. If one of you doesn't ask the other out soon, Julie, Charlie, Guy and I will have to do something. It will be very drastic so you might want to get it over with before that."

"I'm not ready yet! I'm not sure if he's ready for a girlfriend but I'm definitely not ready for a boyfriend. Plus, I'm the new girl. How do you know he isn't using me to get to you? Or he could like Julie!"

"One, a lot of girls want a boyfriend. They wouldn't say no because they're not ready, and most wouldn't even dream of meeting Adam. Two, he has already been teased enough about not having a girlfriend, that he would probably ask some random girl he doesn't even like out. He's being really patient, and he's been waiting for You. Three, So WHAT if you're the new girl! That shouldn't matter and if it does shame on him, or whoever it is. And the chances of him liking me are nothing because he wouldn't fight Charlie for a girl, and the chances he doesn't like anybody else, especially Julie are 99 point 9 to the infinity. There's only a 99 percent chance he likes you though, the other one percent is broken up into doesn't like you like that, he loves you, or he is falling for you.

"You know what I'm thinking though, is if he likes me 'So Much' why hasn't he asked me out yet? Or to be his girlfriend, especially if he's desperate?" I said in my sassy voice. She still wants me to do something about this? Ugh. I do like winning arguments though, so I'm going to fight this one out, even if she does have an advantage.

"Because! I know him better than you. He takes things too slow, he's too cautious and he doesn't want anything you don't. He doesn't want to hurt himself either. He is probably trying to swim away from Charlie right now like you are me. You two fish are both attacking our bait, but we keep on reeling you in closer and closer. You pull our bait away, we try even harder to reel you in. You never win. We always get what we want, even when it's forcing other people to do things."

Ugh.. Why is this going to be so hard! Wah..

"I know he doesn't want to hurt himself! He doesn't want me to hurt him either, and it goes back to the new girl thing, he doesn't trust me yet because I'm new." A HA! That should help.

"That would be true and a good point if he wasn't overly trusting!" Ugh! Come on! Hmm..

"Why don't you worry about you and Charlie instead of us two? You guys have known each other forever after all." I'm hoping the subject change works!

"Because Adam is one of my 3 best friends, and you're another. I care about both of you guys. And don't think that a subject change is going to work on me missy!" DANG IT! HOW CAN I GET OUT OF THIS!

"Fine, how do you get Adam to listen to you?" Watch her just say Charlie is doing the same thing to him right now..

"Well, that's where my other best friend Charlie comes in. He's pretty much doing the same thing to Adam now, except in a more guy ish way instead of how we are talking." A more guy ish way? Hmm.. Okay?

"Why do you have that big grin on your face?"

"Oh, a couple of reasons.. One of them is because you're face is reeeeeallly red" My cheeks are burning hot. No! I'm cracking! Ah! "You must just be cracking like an egg right now. Oh, at least you don't know what Charlie is doing to Adam right now.. You probably don't want to know either.." Oh great.. That worries me. "Why do you look so worried and concerned for Adam? I bet you just wish you could be his hero." She is teasing me with it! It hurts! "Why do you want to be his hero? Oh, yeah, because you love him. And he doesn't know that, so Charlie has to do things to him." I CAN'T.. HOLD.. THIS.. UP.. VERY.. MUCH.. LONGER! "Why are you so shakey? Because you know that you love him and you can't stand to hear the truth? You know that you do. All you need to do is tell Adam. It's not that hard. Then his sickness will be cured! If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for him." Yeah okay, that whole Charlie forcing him to do things was a lie, except for asking me out. She's probably saying he's sick because he's lovesick. I'm just.. I'll let him do it. I'm going to wait for him. If he does like me like Connie is saying he probably does, then let him tell me himself. I would rather wait for sincerity than force it.


	7. Just Another Friday-NOT!

Adam's POV:

I have no clue what I feel like doing. I like her so much and I'm ready to finally ask a girl out, and hopefully in this case go out with somebody, being Emily. I don't know if she is though. Should I ask her? It's the only way I'll ever find out right? I want to, but does she? At least this is classic and it's an every boys gotta do it type of thing. Sigh. Oh well, what happens happens. At least I finally tried right? Just so that people don't raise their expectations of me.

Charlie's POV:

"Hey, what day is today?" Adam asked me. He always knows what day it is. That must be a joke, unless something is up.

"Haha Nice Adam! What day is today?"

"Huh? I'm asking you. I don't know." WHAT?! Okay, something is wrong.

"What do you mean you don't know? Did somebody brainwash you or something?! Are you okay? What happened to Mr. Calendar?"

"He's out looking for what day it is to tell me." I just had to laugh at that one.

"Fine, I'll tell you it's Friday September 14th. Why, is there something important coming up or something?" What is so Important about today?

"Well, I just kinda wanted to know so I could write my plans for the day down. It might help me get more homework done."

That was an excuse you never hear from Adam, especially on a weekend. He always got all his homework done the same time every day. Practice is still the same time, and school is still the same time. Okay? Now something is up even more.

"What's different about today than any other day?" This will be interesting.

"It's a Friday, and it's September 14th. Today is a pretty um.. Unique day for me."

Okay, our first game is tomorrow, on Saturday, this is the 4th Football game today, and well.. I don't know what else. Hmm..

"What makes it so unique? Today is the exact opposite, same old same old." Then he showed me his sheet of paper with his plans on it. If everything goes 'according to plan' as they say, he's going to ask her out during Math class and take her to the Football Game after practice?! WHAT DID I JUST READ?!

Emily's POV: Well, today is just another boring Friday. The second this school year. Basically everything is just same old same old. Nothing new. Ah, maybe I can check out the football game and team today after practice with Connie.

"Hey, Connie do you know anything about the football team?"

"Yeah, I know that Adam Banks wants to go see them!" If that were true he'd probably ask me to go.

"He was talking about making this his first time. You might want to talk to him about it." Haha, yeah sure. The chances he's going to ask me out especially to the game seem to be the same as him telling all the guys he likes me. Not great. Maybe I should go over there and see what's up? Sigh.. With boys you just never know.

Connie's POV:

Emily is so hard to break through to. Maybe I should go over Charlie and Adams room with her during our free hour.

Free Hour comes:

Time to take Emily to Adams.

"Hey, I'm going to go see what Adams up to, oh and Charlie, wanna come Connie?" You read my mind Em.

"Totally! Let's go!" So we got there, and before we walked in, we made sure that there wasn't anything important going on in there.

Adams POV:

I am not telling everybody let alone anybody my feelings for her except for her. Just act like you don't like her.

"So Adam are you going to ask her out or what?" Guy asked me.

"How do you guys know I like her?"

"Charlie and you being beyond obvious." Averman answered.

"You guys, just because Charlie said I like her doesn't mean I do. I haven't told you guys yet have I?" I said kinda freaking out. I hope that doesn't haunt me later..

"You never said you didn't!" Guy added. Good point unfortunately. Ugh.. I can't get out of this can I?

"No comment on that one. Smart Alec." Ugh I can't stop thinking about her. I want to go see what's up over there. I can't resist it anymore. I walked out and I saw Connie running away and it looked like she was chasing after a squirrel. Hmm. Weird? I followed her to her house trying to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. That's weird. It's really quiet out. She should hear me. This isn't normal. What's up? Then I knocked on their door.

Emily's POV: I keep on hearing what he said go through my brain. Just because Charlie said I like her doesn't mean I do! Ugh. I just sat there crying. I didn't know what to say. I heard Connie come in. Now I hope I won't have to deal with questions about him anymore. She heard him. He doesn't like me. I just need the rest of the hour to get over this. I need to remember to relax and it's not the end of the world.

"Are you okay? What he said must have really hurt you."

I then heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Adam, so I got it. Connie looked surprised by my recovery.

"Hey Adam! What's up?" I tried to avoid the whole weird thing..

"Not much. I'm just wondering who's going to the football game tonight to see if I could sit with anybody. Charlie's probably going, Guy might and Julie might. So.. Can you guys go?" Okay, let's think here. Be nice or mean. I'll be nice.

"Hey, Emily, I'm leaving that one up to you. Whatever you decide then that's what we shall do." Connie said to me, getting ready for next class. Alright, this is something that I've got to ask..

"So, when we go, what is it going to be, is it going to be like a um.. Date? Or like a going as friends thing?" Oh no I hope he doesn't freak out. Just stay calm Adam.

"Well.. Um.. I haven't really thought about it" He's blushing! Haha! Busted! He did want it to be a date! "So whatever makes you more comfortable." Hmm.. A good excuse for it not being a date is there are a few people going and we can hang out as friends. The positives to it being a date are we can hang out together and it is kinda a good place to start. Just simple for a first date, which I like.

"Well, um.. Should we just start out as just friends first? I mean if you're going to run to your bedroom and cry because it's not tell me, but I think it would be more fun for now if we just went as best friends, especially with all the other people there." I just gave a Perfect answer. I'm proud of myself for that one. If he had favoritism towards a date, I hope I made it disappear.

"You should become a persuasive speaker if there is such a thing. You'd be good at it. Cool, so friends it is. Awesome, see you later and Thanks!"

And with that he walked out as fast as he walked in, ran to his room and probably cried his heart out. Thats the closest to revenge I can get. Maybe if everything goes right I can change it up and make it a date. Connie just got out.

"So what did you decide? I want to know!" She did seem anxious.

"Well, I asked him if it was a date, he seemed like he wanted it to be but he asked me to make me more comfortable, so I just told him that I wanted to go as just friends for now with my excuse being lots of other people going and we haven't hung out as just friends yet, but if things go good, I might just change my mind."

"So you might be going on a date with him without him even knowing it? What is this world?! Dates without any romance?!" Ugh..

"Why does it matter, you should be glad I'm actually doing something with him."

"It's a romantic less school function! That's not what I meant!"

"So, hockey is just as romantic less as football is."

"But you both Play hockey, you're not watching it. Are you going to dinner afterwords or something?"

"Nope, during halftime were eating. Why, is that too unromantic?" She is persistent on me being ultra romantic. I'm not good with that stuff, I let the guys worry about being the romantics. That's their job.

"Yes! Don't you understand!? Guys don't like to be romantic! It's not natural! You have to teach Adam how to be romantic! He won't just develop it without someone telling him what to do! Part of liking a boy is that you teach him romance." Haha, whatever. Hey, he'll be in the same boat as me then, that's good. We will be a romantic less couple and annoy Connie and Charlie with how little romance we have! Haha!

"How does somebody who knows nothing about romance teach somebody who we think knows nothing about romance?" Hmm.. This ought to be interesting..

"Well, it depends. Wait-What?! You know nothing about romance?!"

"What, like two things?" She's going to ask me what they are..

"Still something! Tell me what do you think you know?" So predictable.

"Well, always get a yellow rose with red tips, and hearts are totally over-rated." What?! Can't somebody get annoyed by all these weird pink hearts? Especially when they haven't had a crush or boyfriend in their life?

"Okay, decent start.. You know, now that I think of it, I don't have a lot of knowledge on the topic either. I know what's not romantic, but what exactly is romantically um.. Appropriate for our age level? Like I know like candles and things, but some things we are a little young for, and even though he likes you, he did only kind of ask you out, he didn't really make it a date or anything. Alright, you guys are okay for now, but I'm watching and I'm going to make it rain love between you two. Maybe it will rain!" Ugh. I can't believe she's talking so much. She is obsessed with me and Adam. It's crazy. I just can't wait to be alone! Hey, she's getting her shoes on! I might just get my wish!

"Hey, I'm going to get us some snacks. Want anything? It might take me a while to get back, so.. Tell me now!" Hmm... What do I want.

"A couple of cookies, a pretzel and a bottle of water. I'll give you the money for mine when you get back." That seemed healthy enough. That way I won't die before practice.

"Alright be back in a bit. Have fun! Oh, and do you want me to get you a yellow ro-" Rose with red tips. I could read her mind. I quickly cut her off.

"Connie! Not yet!"

"Okay, Okay, fine.. See ya in about a quarter hour." and with that she left, and now was my time to just sit down, daydream about Adam, and maybe cry about what I heard. Well, mostly the last part. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" I yelled snappily, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Sure enough, it was. Of course. My luck today just dwindled. Now what is my excuse for crying and snapping at him? Hmm.

"Emily, you alright?" Do I just say yeah, and hope he doesn't notice?

"Yeah, hold on a sec, let me get up so I can get the door. I'm just really lazy." I thought I heard him laugh a little bit.

"Alright, I got like a half hour anyways." So I eventually got up, and then I opened the door for him. He was really surprised by what he saw apparently, it must have been.. Oh right. Crying. Makeup, Hair. All messed up. Yeah..

"Uh, are you sure you're okay? Did you and Connie get in a big fight or something where she pulled your hair out?" I had to laugh. Figurative and literal language.

"No, but she is getting me some snacks. I just wanted to fix my hair. I thought maybe I should straighten it, I didn't have much time this morning, so I had to ponytail it. Why, would you rather it be ponytailed?"

"Oh, either way you're still cute, I was just wondering because with out it being either it looks a little.. Different. Unique. Umm.." Aw! He called me cute! Made me blush, and I don't think he likes my hair messy. Hmm.. I'll have to remember that one.

"Crazy and Messy and messed up?"

"Umm.. Messed up, not really. The only thing that would mess up your hair is an Afro. Crazy, maybe a little." Okay, the Afro thing was actually funny, but at the same time I consider it a compliment.

"Yeah.. Seriously how should I change it though, because this crazy hair does bother me a little when I'm not playing hockey.." There we go.

"Yeah, true, but um.. I don't know. A ponytail makes you look cute, and straightening it makes you look pretty. Does that help?" Aw.. He keeps on making me blush! Hmm.. What one do I do..

"Eh.. It's still saying you like them both. I don't know.. I'll ponytail it for now, that way my hair straight might surprise you. I'll do that later." I just wish I didn't worry about it, but there's some sort of butterflies in my stomach, and it messes with my head, and I worry about what he thinks of me, and-and-and I I just.. Just... Want to impress him or something! I want to make him fall in love with me for me. I I.. I'm not going to say it. I just can't. I want to cry. I'm hopeless.

"Hey.. Em. Are you okay? You look a little.. Sad?" Of course he notices..

"Yeah, I'm good. (I hope) Why would I be sad? In fact I'm rather annoyed that break is over in 15 minutes. I need more time!" I just feel so weak and I feel like a loser. Like I can't win. It just. Ah the pain! I want to talk to him, but it's scary. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed my nervous breakdown he's probably gotten control over..

"Em. Really? You're good? Now you look like you are sick, except sad at the same time. Just.. Talk to me. I want to know! I want to help you!" Doesn't he understand it's about him? I just can't stand him! He's too irresistible!

"Everybody says that, but everybody I talk to is.. Is just... They don't understand me. I'm too new to everybody for them to know what I'm thinking. It's so complicated and they don't ever help. Plus, considering what it is, I don't think you would be much help.."

"Well.. I can try! I might offer a unique perspective." Ah! Should I just tell him? Nobody else is here. Maybe now is the best time. I'm totally freaked out and I can't think about anything else. It's bugging me so much, that I don't care if it hurts me in the future, I just want it to stop hurting me now.

"Okay, before I continue I want to make sure you wont tell anyone about this, and I want to make sure you truly want to know."

"Okay, if you don't want me to I won't. And if it's bugging you and you want to talk, I'm here." He looked really enthusiastic when I caved in about helping me..

"Alright.. It's kinda.. About.. Welllll... You." Please don't freak, please don't freak, please don't freak!

"Hmm.. Okay? What about me? That's kinda vague.."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't freak out. Thank you. It's just that. Well.. I.. I...I..."

"You..You...You..." Haha! I can't say it!

"I kind of umm... Uh... Like. You. Ah! I knew I shouldn't have told you!" I can't believe it. I did it. I just let out all my tears and I just cried. Right in front of him. I know, not very smart of me, but still. I couldn't hold back.

"Wow Emily.. I never would've guessed. That's a little surprising. Just relax Em.. You'll be okay. I'm just glad you told me, and Im sorry I pushed you. I didn't know.. " Will I? Is is really going to work out? I just can't stop crying. "Emily, It will be okay. Let me guess. You're kind of worried that I don't like you, that you embarrass yourself around me, that I won't like how you look or what you have or something crazy like that? Maybe you are worried about the future too much or you are trying too hard to impress me and get me to fall head over heels for you, or maybe your brain is messing with you and you get this weird feeling in your stomach." Wow, he's pretty much right on. Wow. Okay.. "Here's my advice. Worry less, enjoy life more. So what if you do something embarrassing or I don't like a particular shirt you're wearing! Live in the moment, and don't try to hard to do something that you can do without trying. Most importantly, be true to who you are. You're brain might want something and your heart or what you feel as your stomach wants something. Don't listen to them, do what you think is right. Em, You're smart. Lots of people like you. I'm just another person who likes you. I'm just another friend. Another duck. Another guy. Don't get distracted by me alright? Anyways, thanks for talking to me. I hope I could help a little bit, and also just so you know, crying doesn't help anything, you'll get over it. Alright?! You'll be good Emily. Anyways, I'll see you after 4th hour alright? Have a good hour!"

End of Chapter!


	8. What's the Big Secret?

**Hey guys! I got stuck with no Internet for 3 weeks, so I couldn't update for you! :( Anyways, I've got a nice long, and pretty eventful chapter here, so, I hope you get back to enjoying this Fanfic! Thanks for being Loyal Readers!**

_Emily's P.O.V_:

What have I done?! I. Regret. Doing. That.

Wait a minute.. Let's replay the things he said after that..

_Adams P.O.V_:

Oh No. She regrets doing that, yeah well I totally regret it. Yeah, I have a feeling that the Football game is going to be really weird now.. Especially if she sees through me and thinks about what I said. I might have been obvious before, but whatever obvious ness I was lacking at all, I totally just eliminated with my last couple sentences.. I just hope I didn't lose her or anything. I know she admitted, but.. What was I supposed to do? I just eliminated about half of my options. I just can't carry on with that big a secret on my shoulders.. Especially since I already have to carry hockey. Figuratively and Literally. Speaking of hockey, I wonder what's going to happen with this whole thing at practice. This is going to be horrible if she notices before the football game.. Sigh...

_Connie's POV_:

As I was coming back in, I noticed Emily saying goodbye to.. Adam? Um.. Okay? That's a little weird.. I'll just leave her alone. I'm shocked she's still going after what we heard earlier. If she wants to talk about him, I'll listen. Personally, of course, I'd rather talk about Charlie. Ill help her with Adam first before I start with Charlie. Ah...

_Emily's POV_:

Um.. Uh... Wh-Wh-What?! D-D-Does H-He Lllllllllike Mmmeeeee?! I think he does! Ah! What do I do?! I... I'll just let it be. I think I'm just as good with him thinking I don't know.. He knows about me, and I know about him, but it's best off keeping everything between us two or three or four. Anyways, it's time to eat the food Con gave me and go back to school.. I'm not going to mention anything to Anybody about what happened. Let the day go by..

After school ends:

Well, everything worked out.. Neither of us brought it up. I hope I'm not going to deal with it at..

"So, I give up. Let's get rid of the silence here. What happened when he came back? Tell me!" Connie exclaimed. Practice. Well I guess maybe ear..

"I'm warning you!" Lier. Earlier.

"Fine, what do you want to know.."

"Well, umm. I'm thinking everything."

I explained everything but I left out the part where I told him I liked him. And the last part I'm still thinking about..

**"**Um.. I heard more than that! Adam told me! I would love to hear you say it!" I doubt it. Charlie would.. And there's a text from Charlie. Know. Charlie would know what happened before he told Connie. "I know what happened. I'm coming over to check on you.." Charlie texted. Um.. Interesting..

"Tell me what he told you. I'll repeat it."

"He told me you said you liked him. The other part I'll leave be."

Um.. This is weird.. "I like him, you didn't know that?!" Okay, she knows. I'll get this out of her. "But, you know something I don't. What is it that You want to tell Me?" Hmm. I wonder what she's going to tell me.. I should say I wonder if I'll get my source..

"Hey, I heard from Adam what happened.. He told me he was sorry for whatever he did that upset you, and he didn't mean it. Even though he doesn't even know what he did.." Charlie. Good. I can avoid the rest of the questions..

"Hey Charlie! If he meant it you know he could've done it himself one of the two times he was here.. About the thing that upset me, can we leave that out please? I don't feel like talking about it.."

"Well, he seemed really um.. Discouraged and or some sort of heartbroken or something after he came back the first time.. That's why I told him to come back over and apologize, and he said he didn't because he didn't know what to say or do to make it up to you. He was scared he would ruin everything and mess it all up..Then he told me everything you said and he told me what he said back. Word for word. All I know is I don't know what it was and neither does he.. I know at least he would like to know.." Do I have to explain the whole Charlie Said Incident? Ugh..

"Connie, you were there. Can you explain it while I.. Go. To the.. Place.. To get... The thing." I couldn't think of an excuse. She should get it.

"Fine.. So, what happened was We heard your conversation right before Adam yelled at me to stop chasing a squirrel. That squirrel I was chasing was Emily. That's.. Why.."

"So that explains why he said you looked sad then.. I take it you missed everything after the whole Charlie said thing?"

"What could have happened between that and him thinking I was chasing a squirrel?" I was just hiding in the bedroom kinda listening in while I healed myself..

"Well..(Whisper so nobody can hear it.)" Aw dang! What's the big secret? Jeez!

"Wow! You're kidding!" Connie just freaked out about something probably Pointless.

"Thats what was said. Word for word." I just laid down.. Not knowing what to think. The chorus to perfect by pink ran through my head, as I just sat down and I relaxed. I then heard a loud "WHAT?! He actually SAID That to her?! She seriously needs mental help with the way the male mind works or something.." Haha Connie.. "Well, I think I know why Adams disappointed.. It's a big circle. After the Charlie says thing she basically turned down a date for revenge, then you told him to apologize, so he came over, Emily looked ruined from what I understand, and instead of Apologizing she told him he liked her, and now this. They both wished they didn't do some things, and neither of them knows the whole story."

"You pretty much read my mind.."

"Ha, Alright let's see.. You're thinking about.. Me, and.. Being with me.. And.. Wow, do you.. You know..?"

"Yes, I do like you but that's for another day. Today we are working on Adam and Emily.." He had a nervous breakdown.. Sweating, getting a little bigger than normal, looking for excuses.. Hmm... Poor Charlie.. "Anyways, what can we do to get them to figure things out themselves?" Figure what out?

"Well, let's start by not giving anything away.."

"Good idea. We always got the football game tonight.. Us four are the only ones going.. Together anyways.." YES! This is what I needed! I'm feeling bold. Right now anyways.. Time to step out and hang with Cons and Charlie..

"Hey, You're finally back, took you long enough." Charlie noticed.

"Yeah, what was all the loud exclamations about?" See if I could get anything out of them..

"Just talking about.. Well, that's something I'm not saying." Ha! Connie..

"The football game. We're the only four going. We being me, you, Connie and um.. Who else?" Haha! Charlie..

"Adam said he was going.. By the way don't say We if you don't know Everybody in 'we' haha!" They both laughed a little too.

"Speaking of Adam, a.k.a you're crush that all four of us know about, were you talking to him in you're room? Thinking about asking him out? Thinking about hugging him? Kissing him?" Argh! What do I say?!

"Slow down! Let's start with talking to him and the football game before we get into things.. Talking to him, well, I'm a little worried about that. I think I scared him and made him a little more sad than I wanted. The football game is going to be an on the fly the thing. That might be a romantic less school function or maybe our first date, who knows?" AN: I DO! "And as far as a real date, don't push it please.. I'm really uh.. Weak I guess when it comes to things like that.. I get nervous real easy, and I'm just.. Scared of it. Lots of guys don't like girls who are like me with romance. Not to make you feel bad for me but it's the truth. Adam is the furthest I've ever gotten with a guy before, so I don't want to ruin anything. I've gotten to this point somehow, and it's a miracle it hasn't gotten bad yet. Going into tonight even, I'm a little worried that I'm going to regret something.. I just hope that nothing bad happens. Does that help explain my hesitance a little more to you?" I hope that does.. I could go into extreme detail, but it would just be too intense.. "As for hugging and kissing, I'll see, but no expectations please.."

"Wow.. Should I say any of that to Adam?"

"You can tell him that I seem a little hesitant to take things fast, and that it's probably not a good idea to push things.. If you're looking for what I would say to him, say this exact words: She said she accepts you're apology, and everything's great with that, but I don't think that you should take things fast or go very far this early because she seems really hesitant about the whole dating thing. End quote, that sound fair enough?" That doesn't give too much away, but it doesn't explain a lot either. I don't know much about them, so it should be decent enough.

"I just texted him what you said.. He said Thank god, I was a little scared for a while. Don't go fast.. Okay, I gotta work on that. Hesitant about dating? Okay.. Good to know. Anything else? And that's the end." Hmm.. What else do I say?

"Tell him she's talking about how she wants to look different than normal for you. If you guys do end up dating, she doesn't seem to be the type that likes things overly.. Dramatic. Seriously though, I don't think you should ask her on a fancy date for a while.. That should be enough for now.." I like him! I do! But.. But.. I'm.. Scared. I'm not ready to face the fight. I just want to get to the football game tonight. I can relax once I get past that time. I just want to get through that no problems.. First though is practice. Everybody seeing Adam will be awkward.. I just hope nothing happens.. There's a Text from Adam.. I just don't know what to think of him right now. Should I be scared? Worried? Glad? Angry? Let's see what he said.. "Hey Em! You ready for practice? I feel weird being first.. Try texting first more often! Please? Adam" Haha! If only my name were Eve. Ah.. Oh! Right, Daydream later, respond now. Text first! Eh. Heh. Heh heh.. Yeah. Right.. "Been ready for a while, about ready to go to the rink. About texting first, uh.. Maybe.. I'll think about it, but I'm leaning towards you keep doing it!" Ah.. Send, and now back to daydream time..


	9. Charlie and Connie Short Chapter

Sorry for dragging out the same day! Its just theres so much to get to and I don't want to lose any of my thoughts.. I also want to progress the story along before the football game in a couple chapters. It will come soon, but there's a bunch of lead up. Anyways, here we go!

Adam's POV (Finally!)

Practice. Ugh. It will probably feel like a resort compared to either of our hotel rooms. Our being Connie's and mine. I really like her.. A lot.. I'm just one of the kinds of guys that need to be forced into telling her. I'm not giving my life up really easy. I want her to get on me about it. I like my secrets staying secret. Somebody forcing me or pushing me to give up on one though I can't find a way to get past. I'm just glad she hasn't gotten me close enough to getting my secret out of me. Oh wait. There's the.. Game. And practice. Two. Chances. Adam, you gotta stay tough man. Be on high alert for being cornered. Make sure she doesn't catch you. Sigh.. Just Focus on practice and making sure she doesn't get inside your head making you give up.

Connie's POV:

If only Emily knew Adams weaknesses. The 3 Second Game with Food and being cornered with questions. I also know that those seem to be Charlie's weaknesses too. That must be a general thing with boys.. Cornering and Food.. Is that really all though? I mean, what's left for them after he admits? Will they move anywhere? I wish I could push the fast forward button right now.. Maybe they will wait awhile before they become a couple. Maybe they will be a perfect couple by the end of the weekend. Maybe more drama will happen. Maybe I will end up with Charlie! Ah.. Before any of that happens I have to get into the dressing room so that I can see what's happen.. Ing.. Oh. My. Gosh.

Charlie's POV:

"Ow! What was that for!" I yelled as I got a cut above my eyebrow.

"For being a Duck, Hahaha!" The idiot yelled from Varsity. Ugh, when we beat them on the ice.. They're done.

I then decided to get ready for practice. My cut is bleeding really bad, I hope nobody notices.. And well look at that. The door is opening. It's. It's.. It's Connie?! How.. How... How do I.. Explain what happened?!

"Charlie are you okay? You have a real bad cut that's still bleeding above you're eye.. Do you need anything?" She asked me, somewhat calmly considering the situation.

"Uh.. I don't know.. Just some paper towel or Kleenex or something to stop the blood. Maybe a bandaid if there are any around here." Just stay calm.. It is just your crush helping you after you got hurt by somebody.. Everybody would help you. It's normal. It just makes her more perfect.. Ah... I'm just so relaxed with Connie around.. Wow! I'm totally fixed! I'm healed! It's a Miracle!

"Hey, Charlie! Are you awake yet?! UGH!" She yelled.. I had my eyes closed, and I just opened them again.. To see Connie's relieved face.. Then I closed them again.

"Ugh! CHARLIE CONWAY WAKE UP!" She yelled as she shook my body. Hmm.. I keep on going into daydreams.. Then I finally woke up..

"FINALLY! Wait, you Are awake right?!"

"Yes, I'm whatever you want me to be." I hope this works.

"Good, and that's never going to happen. I do want you to be the one who's ready for practice. Maybe we can warm up together?" Hmm.. Never? YES!

"YES! I'd LOVE to, I mean, yeah! Sure sounds great! What do you mean by never?" You could tell she was getting nervous. I'm getting closer!

"Cool! What I mean is I dream big. Anyways, get ready for practice. I'll meet you-"

"Nope. You're not. Going. Anywhere."

Connie's POV:

"What about practice?" I tried to stay calm, but if you saw me I looked like a nervous wreck! Charlie is starting to get inside my head.. Just keep on thinking practice!

"Practice is in an hour.. We got time.."

"Don't we want to be early again to see what's up with those two love birds?" We have been watching them skate together before practice for a week now.. Since our first practice. It's beyond obvious they love each other. Just as obvious as Charlie telling me he likes me earlier.. AHA! I've got the leverage!

"Nope. We've got to talk ourselves first.." Ugh..

"Don't forget that I've got leverage! So I can bribe you! Remember that!" One good thing about holding off on telling somebody you like them.

"So! That doesn't matter as long as I get what I want! It's a fair trade off. You tell me, and You can tell anybody you want I like you. Deal?" Ugh.. What do I say?

"If we can keep EVERYTHING secret I'm in." That's a good deal. Makes sure nobody will say anything.

"You can't say anything about me liking you and I can't say anything about you liking me? That sounds good. If one of us says something to anybody other than Me to Adam and You to Emily then it's going all over Eden Hall."

"Agreed. Alright, so I like you, and you like me.. Us 4 will be the only ones who know. Speaking of liking people, let's go see what's up with the other 2 of our 4."

That was a good deal for both of us. Time to see what's up with Adam and Emily

Charlie's POV:

I totally got the better of that deal considering the circumstances. There's Emily.. And Woah! That's a first.. This ought to be interesting.. Hmm..


	10. Admittance and Close Calls

Wow! The whole last chapter didn't even have an Emily's POV in it! This one will be longer than 1000 words and will have Emily and Adam as the featured pairing again. This time we have a lot from Charlie! Alright, Here We Go!

Charlie's POV:

I see Emily working out but the Hockey freak isn't here yet! He's always been the first of us and Emily would show up shortly after.. If anybody saw Adam it would have been Emily. Also, most of the time she skates at half hour until practice, not 45 minutes! I'm checking my phone to see if I get any texts.. There it is! From Adam.

"Connie! Check your phone-"

"I already did.. Nothing.." Weird... That's not like him.. I'm going to work out a reverse deal with Con. I'll talk to Emily, she can work with Adam.. We will get more done this way.

"Con, You take Adam, I'll get Emily.."

"Alright, sounds good. Where is he though?"

"Text him or Em. At least one of the two will tell you. Wait, he just told me he's at THO. He said nothing is going right for him today, Em is prolly sad too and he's at THO." Sad about WHAT? WHAT isn't going right for him? I have a feeling this will be really complicated..

"What the heck is THO supposed to mean?"

"The Hang Out"

"Oh! Alright, I'll text you updates.. See ya in a half hour or so.."

"Good luck getting the truth outta him."

"Ha! You only know half of it.."

Theres Emily just skating around.. Time to catch up to her..

"Hey Emily! Whats up? Are you okay?"

"Hey! Charlie! Quite a bit happened, but yeah, I'm fine I guess.. After practice everything will be back to normal, especially after Connie talks to Adam. That was a good idea you know. Anyways, I already pretty much know what you're going to ask, but ask me anyways." Dang! She is extremely confident right now! Wow, I wasn't expecting her to be like taunting..

"Well, I'm just here to see why you looked a little sad. I want to hear you're side of the story and see what's up to begin with.."

"Im a little sad for a pretty obvious reason, and alright, I'll explain what happened from MY point of view. Okay, so Adam was here first as always, and I saw him look really stressed about something. He was skating almost mad! Obviously with me liking him and all I was a little overly worried for him. He was just really mad at his parents about telling him what to do.. So, I kinda took it a little far, and I asked him to just calm down and let it all go and you'll be fine, and then he just said he wanted to go for a run, so he took his skates off, got his shoes and I haven't seen him since. I just don't know what I could've done different to not get him mad at me." I feel bad for her.. He's not even mad at her!

"Well.. Hmm.. I wouldn't know either.. If I were you. I know what it is, but I'm wondering if you really want to know.."

"Charlie! Yeah I kinda want to know! That way next time something like this happens again, I will know what I didn't do right.." Ha! This is funny! She doesn't even know its about her! That's sad and funny at the same time!

"Alright, I'll give you a hint. He's lying, and you're wrong. This is the only time this will happen and it's not because of his parents although they might have a minor role in him being mad. That's not the problem you're dealing with." Ha! I'm not giving it away, but that might help her a little..

"Well than what is?! I want him happy and everything! Not where he's too scared and too mad at himself to talk to me!" Ugh.. I'm going to text Adam..

"I'll be right back, I just got a message."

"Alright..."

"Hey Adam.. She is just getting so annoying not taking anyone's hints. Can I just tell her already?" I texted him. I got a quick response actually.

"Please! It saves me the trouble! Just do it! I give up." Wow.. Okay.. That's surprising. I went back over to Emily's area..

"Hey, I'm back. So, where did we leave off?"

"I couldn't figure out what the problem I was dealing with was." I knew that.

"Okay, if you don't tell anybody, in particular anybody, I will tell you."

"WHATEVER I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO TELL ME I'LL DO IT JUST TELL ME!" Dang Girl!

"Okay, the problem with you he had was he's scared. You were right. You're almost done breaking down his walls. He can't relax around you anymore because if you were to ask him anything he'll freak out and he won't answer you. He's just having a nervous breakdown. In case you can't tell, he likes you. A lot. And he's almost ready to.. You know.. Ask. You. Out... He just doesn't want to hurt you, and by avoiding a relationship and just being friends he thinks he is. He cant think straight because he cares about you. You should listen some more when I tell you to. Anyways, I'm gonna go get ready. DON'T TELL ANYONE okay?!"

Emily's POV (Finally!)

Yes! I got him. It took me long enough! I feel bad for the poor boy... That he can't tell me he likes me.. Maybe he has a bad memory with it or maybe he's never done it.. It's hard for me to believe that he would give up so easily. Then there's the whole other thing about why would he avoid practice because he doesn't want to see me? I'm kinda a little sad about it. It's just.. Not... The best thing in the world. I mean I like him a lot, and the fact he's waiting probably because of me is just... Sad. I don't know what's next. Im not very brave to begin with! Then dealing with this feeling I have is making me nervous! Its not that a relationship would be bad, its just i don't know how i would be. I am afraid i would disappoint him. Im not as worried about the other way around. Wow! Time has flown by so far! If Adams not here in 5 minutes he's late for practice. I just hope he hurries..

Adams POV:

I can't believe that Connie made me tell Charlie to tell Emily I liked her. She really gets what she wants a lot. I almost kind of hope that she is just as scared as I am about having a relationship. Now that she knows I like her and all, it won't be as scary for her. She just gets to sit and wait for me. She's getting inside my head too much. Maybe practice will help clear it. Being out on the rink has helped me get through my life up to this point. No reason it can't help again! I really should be heading back for practice. I only have.. 10 MINUTES?! Oh no! I've got to go! *Adam packs up his things and is on his way to practice.*

I hope Emily just lets me be. For today anyways. Oh wait. There's the football game later! Oh my gosh do I cancel it? Do I just not go and say I'm busy? Do I just hope she doesn't bring it up?! "Emily I hope you don't bring it up..." I said quietly apparently because I heard Emily ask "Bring up what?" Um.. Oh no. This is not the best day of my life so far..

End of Chapter! I'll post the next one once school starts in a month.. See ya!

HAHA! Nope, That would normally be my cutoff, but because this is chapter 10 and you've read this far, I will make it longer! :)

Still Adams POV: Okay.. Think. Is there another Emily in your class? Ah! There is! Wait, that's Emile. (Em E Ill, not Em A Lee) Um.. COACH SAVE ME! Hey, did that stay in my head? Wow. Think! What do I say?!

"Adam, we're waiting.." I heard Charlie say. They are all sitting or standing with an annoyed impatient look on their faces. Hmm.. Vague Answer! I have to drag this out for.. 45 Seconds. Hmm..

"What happened earlier.. Why do you all care?" I said gesturing to everybody but Emily.

"Please! Let's not revisit the events from earlier today please?!" She said as everybody talked among themselves for just long enough until the Coach blew the whistle! Yes! Saved by the Whistle. Phew.

Emily's POV:

Ugh. He got everything that happened earlier re stuck in my head. Thank you Coach for blowing the whistle before we Both had to explain ourselves to the world.

"Okay, so today we will have a moderate practice. Today we will practice puck possession, control, and our dump in techniques. For puck possession it's a 3-2 Match, and the offense must keep the puck for a half minute or you do a lap.

Control is stick handling and deking to avoid the poke check. Those matches will be 1-1. Every forward who loses must do a sprint. For dump ins I will assign either dump and chase or puck possession to your line. If the Defense loses they do both a lap and a sprint. Those will be 1 on 2. Got it? Each of you must succeed at every station before you can leave. If you finish early you can free skate or help your teammates but may not be on the punished side. I will let you know when you can leave." Dang. Luckily I'm a good puck handler. Being on Defense for dump ins will be hard, Puck possession will be easy with Charlie and or Connie and or Adam. I just hope I don't get Portman or Fulton on either side when I do that.

*After Practice Is Over for Emily*

I didn't get very lucky with my opposing groups.. For Dump ins it was Me and Averman versus Guy, for Puck Possesion it was Me, Guy and Ken versus Dwayne and Fulton and for Stick-handling it was me versus Russ. I won the dump ins by a Technicality in the high school rule book, puck possession we won on a rematch, and stick-handling I had to change opponents after losing three times and I got Adam. Yeah weird.. Lost to him all three times, had to play Charlie next. Lost to Him all three times. Got Portman and after the coach told him not to check me on the third game I FINALLY won! I still got out on time, just I only had five minutes to practice my shootouts out Julie. Goldberg didn't show up until half way through practice. Ha! So he is getting benched next game.. I just hope Adams well enough to go to the football game. Mentally, Emotionally and Physically this must have been a challenging day for him.

Adams POV:

Ugh... I'm so... Sore... And Tired... Everybody was talking about how bad Emily got it. Haha! Yeah... Sure... For stick handling I got Dwayne, for Puck possession I had Charlie and Connie verse Portman and Kenny, and for Dump ins it was Luis verse Fulton and I. After losing to Dwayne I got Emily which was kind of funny actually. I ended up miraculously winning all three of those. Puck possession was the easiest, we won on a rematch after Portman hit me hard enough that I broke the glass due to the impact so he couldn't hit anymore or the coach would bench him. Fulton somehow inter-feared with Luis pretty much leaving me the puck, which is how we ended up winning on our 5th Rematch. I just hope Emily is going to be good enough for the football game in two hours...

That is really the end of the chapter. I will update a couple more times before school lol don't worry! Maybe not tomorrow, but I will!


	11. Impressive!

The hardest part about writing a Fanfic is starting it, or starting the chapters. I've been working on the beginning of this for a while, and haven't found anything good, so this will be my last try for this chapter. Okay, here we go!

Emily's POV:

Time since practice has moved really REALLY slow. I STILL have an hour until its time to Leave to go to the game. I've been putting off getting ready. I really should now. I mean, he still is my crush right? Especially if what Adam said was true. Just because Charlie said it doesn't mean it's true! Ugh. I'm sore, I'm now sad again and I really have to get ready. If I want to go. Do I really like him? Especially after today? I truly don't know anymore. I'm going to get only a little ready, cry, then finish getting ready. It's going to take little less than luck and nothing wrong for him to re change my mind.

Adam's POV:

I'm just wondering if Connie actually meant what she said. "Adam Banks, I never thought I'd be saying this, but I think you might actually not get a girl." If she is saying that, then I want to know what happened that I did. I've learned from my mistakes on the ice over the years. That's how I've gotten to be so good. I want to learn from my mistakes in life too, and experience and finding out what I've done wrong every time is the only thing that's going to help that. I really want to go see what's up with Emily, but she is probably getting ready for me, or if I've done something bad, probably crying. It's hard to believe that just this morning I wrote on a piece of paper I wanted to ask her out, and since then everything has gone crazy, either good or bad. Now I just sit and think about canceling, doing it in person or just going but risk being it a bad time. I don't know which one I want to do, and I still feel like she is my crush, even if she doesn't like me as much, I still like her just the same. Even if I have no clue how to show it. I'm almost at the point where I want to just go over there and tell her the truth. I like her but I'm truly scared Connie was right. I'm actually thinking about my life and that for a good girl, you actually have to be a good guy yourself. I just don't know how good of a guy I really am, and if I am good enough for her. I know, the only way to find out is by giving it a chance.. I just need somebody to tell me I'm actually worth her time.

"Adam! Hello?! Get up! I'm asking you questions still! I'm right here! ADAM!" Wait, I was asleep? Wow. I couldn't even tell!

"FINALLY?! Are you awake?! If not you're-"

"Yes, Connie I'm awake. You don't have to use your crabs."

"Good. Okay, so in your dream you mentioned among other things that you might not be worth her time? Are you just sad or do you think you did something wrong or..?"

"I don't even know. Connie, I think what you said is true, and I know it's not really like me at all, but I think for once I'm giving up on something before its over. I don't think there's anything I can do to fix anything."

"Adam. Stop messing around. If you don't tell me why you don't feel like your worth her time, I'm going to use my crabs!"

"I'm not messing around, and I don't feel like it because I don't think she was telling the truth or something. I think I just caught her off guard. I wonder if it was all a dream or a lie. Oh, and by the way, you can. It won't hurt any more than this."

Connie's POV:

"Oh, and by the way, you can. It won't hurt any more than this." Is there something wrong with Adam? Is that Charlie behind a mask or somebody else?

"OW! Not on my FACE! That still hurts when you try and peel the skin off of my face!" Um.. It's still Adam. Heh. Heh...

"Okay, so at least it's actually you and not somebody trying to be an identity thief. Okay, now we got that over with... Adam! That's not like you! This is the first time I've seen you act like a wimp ever!"

"And the last time I had a real reason to? I haven't had to give up on something. Everything I've wanted I've gotten. Everything has been great in my life. The only problems I've had with girls are too many of them. This is the first girl that hasn't wanted me, and it's the one I want. Also, it's the first thing I've wanted I haven't gotten. I'm being denied something for the first time in my life. I'm being denied a girlfriend. It's sad. I almost don't feel like going anymore. Can you-"

"ADAM! First, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Second, she never denied you, in fact she said she wanted to go when you asked her to go. Third, the girl thing is kind of not proving you're point. I'm sure one of your admirers would like you if you got to know them. Maybe after tonight you should give her some time. Maybe she's under stress moving high schools and with practice starting and everything. And Adam. DON'T CANCEL! YOU'RE GOING AND IF NOT IM GOING TO CRAB PINCH YOU IT WILL HURT HARDER THAN EVER BEFORE, SO GET DRESSED AND HURRY OVER HER DANG ROOM AND PICK HER UP ALREADY! IM GIVING YOU FIVE MINUTES IF YOU'RE NOT OUT IM COMING IN." That should get him going.

"Okay, fine. It's not going to help. Just saying."

"IT WILL HURT TO CANCEL AND IT WILL HURT IF YOU'RE NOT READY IN FOR AND A QUARTER MINUTES."

"Geez, Okay, I'm going. Leave so I can start." I left him alone, and four minutes later he was actually surprisingly ready.

"Did I make it in time?"

"Barely, Banks. Almost got you. Anyways, you look pretty nice. Good for you. So, let's head back to our dorm and I need to finish getting ready, and Charlie will come over to get me. Then us four will all go together.

Adams POV:

"So... Connie? Are you... Sure.. This is... Going to work... Me going... With you know... Emily? Isn't she like... Mad... At me?" I'm worried she doesn't like me. I don't really want to go to a football game with the only non cheerleader that doesn't have a celebrity crush on me. Or at least a crush. It's just not right. It hurts.

"Adam! How many times have you doubted yourself or done something wrong or something today! You're not normal Adam right now! You just need to chillax! It's just me, Charlie and you. Nothing to worry about. Oh wait, the other person. Yeah. I'm a girl, and I'm here with you to back you up if anything happens."

"Of course I'm not normal Adam! We already talked about it! I can't really relax right now. I know everybody is here with me, but that doesn't mean anything! I just don't want this to become a big thing. The last thing I want is for people to pick sides. I just don't want to hurt her more than I already did, and I don't want to get hurt myself either."

"Well, we're here. You didn't by any chance happen to get her anything did you?"

"Well, I didn't really think about it, but I did have some extra flowers just lying around.."

"Did you get them when I told you to get ready?"

"Yup. Easiest thing to do."

"Good boy Adam! See! I knew you still liked her!"

"Oh be quiet! She might be able to hear you around the world if you talk that loud!"

"Ooo! Adams still gotta crush! Adams still gotta crush!"

"Shuttup Already! You're going to ruin the surprise!" and just as I said that, I kinda give some things away when I'm embarrassed, I heard Charlie open the door.

"What surprises are there now?!"

"Adam here still has a crush on somebody. He likes her sooo much, he even brought her flowers! See, look how cute he is! Aw!" Connie just loves embarrassing me. That's how she gets me to do things for her. Anyways, I got her yellow roses with red tips. It seemed so fitting for us.

"Well, your girlfriend said she had to get some things, then shell be right over. Connie you know what it is right?"

"Yup, sure do. I just hope Adam doesn't." She hopes I don't know what?! Ugh..

"Ah... I just hope he doesn't take it too harshly." Then he whispered something about her not being a good artist. What could hurt me so bad?! Ugh. She's already making my life miserable, oh no. She's basically forcing me to lose my bet with her. Oh no shes smarter than I thought. Well, I'm smarter than she thinks too. Hmph.

"Hey can one of you ask Emily if today counts toward the game?"

"Sure?" Good. Connies doing it.

"She said 'If you can think of a good enough reason why you found out?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Charlie did she tell you?"

"Actually uh, yes she did.."

"Then tell her the same reason you told Charlie."

"Fine. We both lose. That's what she responded. No it doesn't count, but I've got to talk to you secretly for a second. That's interesting.. Hmm. She also said she's here so open the door."

"Me?"

"YES YOU ADAM! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

That's when my life ended. She just fainted. Luckily, I caught her and brought her inside but her head almost hit the cement outside Connie's door. Believe me, I might have fainted too if I didn't need to keep her head up. She was just Beautiful. Straightening her hair was a good surprise. She then woke up. Ah..

"Hey Adam!" Then I finally fainted. I couldn't stand to see her like that. I couldn't believe that that was the girl I liked. That I had somewhat of a chance with. Wow. The pros of being a hockey player I guess. Then, come to find out, she very conveniently left her key inside the room, so that's why she waited for us. Wow. I just gave her the flowers, and not knowing what to do, I just said "I'm Speechless. You're beautiful." And left it at that. I couldn't do anything else for the next 5 minutes but just stare at her. She then said, "Well, you're not half bad yourself!"Giving me something that had more value than it than it did in money. A matching friendship bracelet to go with hers. To anybody else, it might have been worth putting in a recycle bin instead of garbage. To me, it signified the universe. I could have just asked her out myself, but I said I wanted to go to the game.

After a Phone Call From Julie Explaining It Was On T.V:

Turns out, they had it broadcasting on local T.V, so we didn't have to endure the weather. We just decided to stay and watch ourselves. It was great, until we won, the game was over, and we had to go back to our room. I feel asleep really fast, but I don't think Charlie was so lucky.

Charlie's POV: I kept asking questions about Emily to him. He wouldn't answer. He's probably dreaming about her. Hmm.. I wonder what about..

YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY! Sorry Everybody! Have a Nice Night or Day!


	12. Adam and Emily In France, Really?

Adams POV:

"Well Emily, time to play in France! We got a game in Poitiers, then we go to Tours, Amiens, Dijon, and in the playoffs we go to Rennes, Versailles and the Finals are in Paris. Ah... The beauties of making the Olympics. Hey, this team with Bombay would be great, too bad he's the General Manager. I'm glad he chose coach Orion as our coach though. It's hard to believe that 10 years ago was when I met you in Freshman year, and 5 years ago I got drafted by the Dallas Stars 2nd Overall."

"I just can't believe you're happy with letting Charlie go 1st to the Ducks. I always thought your dream was to be the number one pick, and then the Ducks had it!"

"Yeah, but Charlie offered them leadership qualities that they've been missing since Teemu Selanne and Paul Kariya played there. Plus, I am a star, just like the team name says, and it's better than going number 3 to the Wild. I remember when I was watching tapes of the Stars playing in Minnesota before they told me they were going to draft me. Ah... I still feel bad about the situation in Minnesota for Guy. That must be tough, but he got them out of last."

"Hey what about me? Well, I'll just tell you haha! So, being a Shark now, is good because I'm so close to you! But at the same time, it's a really weird place to play hockey, with all the warmth.. It feels weird... When we get new contracts next season were going to have to talk. San Jose is good, but I'd rather play in Anaheim with Charlie or Dallas with you. Or, maybe we could all go back to Minnesota! They are losing the Suter and Parise contracts this year, and if we all ask for a little less for us all to go over there, we could make Minnesota worth watching again!"

"I'll see what I can get done with my agents. I'm just glad people are actually accepting you on their teams, and they changed the rules to allow women in the NHL. Plus, with the Dean and Reed group as our agents, we get lots of power during Free Agency. When we're done with the Olympics we'll ask our teams what we can get done, and who will go where. Charlie, Guy, you and I are all going to be here with Dean and Reed so we can talk money, teams and location."

-The Dream skipped most of the games, but they found out USA made it to the playoffs.-

"Hey, so, I talked to every team in the league. Dallas does not plan on spending much, but they would like to at least keep Adam for a Max Deal. New Jersey put an offer in for Charlie, Julie and Connie, but not for the other three of you. (That's where Julie would be drafted) Detroit put an offer in for Charlie, Adam and Emily, but couldn't afford Julie, Connie or Guy as much as they'd like them. San Jose put an offer in for the three girls, but not for any of the guys, Colorado did the opposite." Dean told the group, which knocked out Dallas, New Jersey, Detroit, San Jose and Colorado.

"Okay, there's a couple of teams missing there we had on our lists.. What about them?" Charlie asked

"Well..." Dean Said

"New York, the Rangers, put in an offer for everybody, but it's a combined 10 Million. Not that much per player. Boston and Chicago don't really want to work out deals yet, but both said they'd only be able to afford 2-3 people each."

Okay, so Anaheim is unknown

Boston: No

Buffalo: Unknown

Calgary: No

Carolina: No

Chicago: No

Colorado: No

Columbus: No

Dallas: No

Detroit: No

Edmonton: Unknown

Florida: Unknown

L.A: Unknown

Minnesota: Unknown

Montreal: Unknown

Nashville: No

New Jersey: No

Islanders: No

Rangers: Maybe

Senators: Unknown

Flyers: Unknown

Coyotes: No

Pittsburgh: No

Sharks: No

St. Louis: Unknown

Tampa Bay: Unknown

Toronto: Unknown

Vancouver: No

Washington: Unknown

Winnipeg: No

"Well, to keep moving along, Buffalo, Florida and Ottawa said they won't do it, Montreal and Philly are matching the Rangers, and Edmonton, Tampa and Toronto bumped it up to a combined 15 Million. Still not great."

"Okay, so that knocks it down to Anaheim, Edmonton, L.A, Minny, Montreal, New York, Philly, Tampa, St. Louis, Toronto and Washington then?"

"Yes. L.A, St. Louis, Washington, came in at 20 Million combined. That's when it starts to get good." Fulton explained

So at 10 we got: Montreal, Philly and the Rangers.

At 15 we have: Edmonton, Tampa and Toronto.

At 20 we got: L.A, St. Louis and Washington.

"At 25 Combined we have Minnesota, and at 30 Combined we got Anaheim." Dean happily announced.

"WOO HOO!" We all wanted to be Ducks again.

"Here's the problem with the Ducks." Fulton had to explain

"Aw! Come on it can't be that bad.."

"Your Salary is only 500,000 over Five years for everybody. That's 2.5 Million in Salary per player over the contract. Adam, Charlie, Connie, Julie, Emily and Guy all get 2.5, so it's times 6. That works out to be 15 Million for all your salaries combined over 5 Seasons. 10 Million of it would be split between bonuses and incentives."

"Well..." Charlie Began "I know that it's nice playing there, and being a duck again is great! Plus we can all be on the ice together. It will be nice. Maybe we can get Averman, Russ and Goldburg to come back and be our offense, defense and goaltender coach."

General POV:

"BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Went Adams alarm clock. He forgot to turn it off for Saturday morning. He got to relax and just read his magazine. Until he grabbed his phone. Then things started to change.


	13. Emily's Big Day-

Hey everybody! I'm back to actually typing on a computer again! Temporarily. Ha! Anyways, if there have been any grammar issues or anything since I don't know, a while ago, then I blame it on the technology! Haha! Also, thanks for all the Reviews! Anyways, we just left off with a short chapter, which as you might have come to find out was what Adam was dreaming about. He woke up after forgetting that it was a Saturday, and when he went to check his phone after he turned his alarm off, he got a text message. It was from...

Adam's POV: Um... I got a text from Connie at 1:00 AM and didn't even notice?! Wow. Okay, what did it say...

"Hey Adam, I have a feeling you are going to need to do something before our big first game (tonight). We're playing some team called the Clowns. Ha! Sounds easy. Anyways, if you want you can come over and study! I'll even leave you two alone so you can spend some time together. :) Anyways, lemme know what ya think so we can get ready over here if you're coming. Thx!"

A Study Date with Emily?! Something sounds suspicious. First, Connie isn't normally up at 1:00. Second, studying on a game day isn't exactly Connie either. Third, she wouldn't laugh at a team called the Clowns, but that is pretty funny for a High School nickname. Also, she doesn't call it 'quality time' she calls it 'alone time'. Then, she never uses a smiley face unless it's the end and never says lemme or ya. I have a very good feeling Emily used Connie's phone to ask me on a study date. That explains why it was at 1:00 because she knew she wouldn't get caught! A-HA! It was Emily. Hmm... What to say though.. I'll catch her in the act!

"Hey Em! Using Connie's phone at 1:00 AM? Anyways, remember a couple walks ago how you mentioned Soccer and I thought that it would be a good idea to do that before a game? Yeah, how about today? Does that sound okay?" Ah.. Send. Now I can say I asked her out on a date. "WAIT, WHAT?! I JUST ASKED HER OUT?!" I must have yelled a little too loud for Charlie at 7:00 AM.

"As if your alarm clock didn't wake me up, you can pretty much BE my alarm clock. What was sooo important you had to wake me up at 7:00 on a game day Saturday?"

"Well, I'm sorry about waking you up, but um... I kinda just asked Emily out without meaning to."

"YES! Let's wake everybody up! I'm going to tell the world! Thank you Adam. You were a day later than you said, but you at least FINALLY did it! I'm proud of you today. What did she have to do to trick you into asking her out?!"

"Your welcome and Thank You? Well, she kinda had to send me a text using Connie's phone at 1:00 in the morning. Little trickster. Ugh. I can't believe I just ruined my life. I'm about to get rejected by my crush. When I said I thought another girl in my life would be nice, this isn't exactly what I meant. I didn't mean ruining my life and reputation and everything else. I just meant as a friend. This is bad. Speaking of, I just got a text from Emily this time."

"What does it say?! I wanna know! READ IT!"

"I am! I am! It says that.. Haha! Connie's Plan worked? You're Kidding! Wow. She told me that her plans never work! So, what she did was she was going to mess up her text to you, and she was going to try to get you to admit to her, and it worked!"

"Wait... It was all a set-up. Connie did the whole thing herself!"

"Well, all that matters is that you asked her out. By the way, Emily told Connie what to say, and Connie sent it to you to try to make sure you would ask her out. Pretty easy."

"So what would have happened had I said yes to HER date?"

"Say what? She asked you out first? Wait, the study date. You denied it?! Um... Okay, Adam that wasn't the smartest decision you could have made. I just hope for all of our sakes she overlooks things as much as you do. Um... I wouldn't talk to her for a while if you don't hear from her."

-Hears a default ringtone coming from Adams phone-

"Hey, who am I talking to?"

"Connie's roommate"

"Hey, at least I finally know who I'm talking to! What's up Emily?"

"Not much, you?" Connie said

"Oh hey Connie!"

"I already said hi to you Adam" Emily said

"Wait, what?! This is confusing!"

"Good!" Connie said

"So what are we doing today? Did you say you wanted to go play soccer?" Emily said

"Can I come with you guys?" Connie asked

"No! You can't. So, what time do you want me to come over?" Emily said

"Aw poor Connie! Uh... I think you can come over at... About 9 or 10? Which is better?"

"Uh... I think 11..."

"Connie! Stop ruining it!"

"Fine, Fine. I'll hang up."

-BEEP!-

"Good, it's just us two now. So how did this whole thing go down?"

"Well, Connie sent you the text about the Clowns, I sent you the one about Connie's plans never working, and the rest of it was up to you over thinking things like always, and us just hoping that everything worked out. It was really simple. You just put too much effort into it."

"That's what Charlie said! That's not true! I just got worried that you were tricking me, and that Connie was a part of the plan, and that Charlie knew everything that was going to happen and.. And... And..."

"Adam! Haha, Relax! It's fine! Just another win for me! The only things you should be worried about are telling me where to meet you at, bringing a soccer ball, being there on time, and what we're doing after that's over. Well, maybe the games too."

"Wait... We're actually doing this?"

"Uh... Well I did kinda tell you I liked you, and I never said I wouldn't go on a date with you. I kinda did say I liked soccer and we should do it some time. I also didn't say anything about not wanting to go, so I completely see why you think we aren't doing this..."

I could hear Charlie and Connie laughing at me.

"Em, give him a break! He is a guy for crying out loud!" I could hear Connie say

"Haha, yeah... Riiiiiiiiiight... Anyways..." Emily tried to change the topic

"Well, I'm thinking we meet at the field, sometime around 9 maybe and I will bring a ball, and do we have to do something afterwards?"

Connie, Charlie and now Emily too are all laughing at me.

"Adam, I'll cut you some slack since this is your first time, at least that Connie knows of. Yes! You have to do something after! You don't really think that we are just going to do that until we have to be on the ice did you? Here, I'll give you a hint. Sports make people hungry! Just a thought... I'll give you a couple hours to figure out what that means, and I'll see you at nine on the field. Be ready Banks!"

I never thought I'd say this in my LIFE, but I'm scared. I don't know what I'm going to do. This is going to be weird. Taking her to lunch, playing against Emily in Soccer, just the whole date thing in general. I don't have much confidence in myself to pull this one off.

"Adam, you'll be fine. Don't worry! It's just a date!

Yeah. JUST a date... Something I've never done in my life, never had to worry about, or had to plan. Me being as perfectionist as I am, dating isn't exactly my type of thing...

"Yes! I know! Charlie, you know how much of a perfectionist I am! Do you think that I would be good at something like this? Having to worry about planning and doing everything exactly right? First timers ALWAYS do something wrong! And I CAN'T! I have to be flawless! I just don't know how to do-"

"ADAM! Chill Out! First of all, you're right. You are a perfectionist. Too much of one outside of hockey. Yes, Adam, you should be good at something like this. It's not that hard, and its just playing against a girl in a sport. Not really all that new to you. You already planned everything except for the food, and doing everything right is kind of part of being a perfectionist. You will do something wrong, just like everybody else does and she probably will too. When it comes to dates it can never be perfect, but you learn after doing it, and you always have other people like Connie and I and everybody else to talk to about it. Learn from yours and others mistakes. Hey, at least you did the right thing in starting off with something simple that you know you both enjoy and is easy."

"Well that's good to hear. What do I do with food?"

"Same thing. Something simple. Just a casual but not formal place that has lunch. Maybe since today is our hockey game you two can go in a little early and skate for a little while extra, but that's a pretty good set-up. Especially for a first date."

"Charlie, may I ask how you know so much? I mean, thanks for helping and all, but I would kinda like to know."

"Well, of course! You're my best friend! But I really don't know. Just from watching T.V, talking to Connie and Emily about it, and hearing what everybody else says. Plus I looked it up online."

"Wow. Alright, I didn't know that. Hmm... Anyways, uh I think I should probably start getting ready. Any last advice?"

"As far as food just remember to do casual not formal. You're not exactly ready for suit and tie dining yet."

"Right so try maybe like an Applebee's, Ruby Tuesdays, TGI Fridays, things like that?"

"Sounds good but it's up to you!"

-Sigh- "Alright... I just hope this goes good." I said.

"So do I. So do I..." Charlie responded.

Emily's POV:

Wow. I can't believe I hadn't had to ask him out yet. I'm proud of him for taking the step up. I'm actually kind of surprised he decided to, but I'm just happy! For me, and for him. I just want to see what Charlie and Connie do. Ah... Is this a dream? Are we going to France to play in the Olympics next or something? I just can't wait to see what we do together tonight on the same line. So. Time to get ready for my big first date! "AH! Connie I just can't believe it. I was thinking when we watched the football game yesterday everything was hopeless! Now, we did it! Ah... I need to go have a spa day or something tomorrow. Want to go with me?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't make plans with you're new boy friend it sounds fine to me!"

"Con! Just because he asked me out doesn't mean he's my boy friend! We're dating! Not in a relationship!"

"He takes things too slow."

"Do you want to know how long it took the last person I dated before? 2 Months. 3 Weeks isn't bad. Generally about a month is good."

"Wait.. You dated somebody before?"

"Yeah, I just don't like to talk about it. It wasn't the best time of my life. I wanted to go out with Adam so I could actually say I went out with somebody I liked."

"Wait, so you said you would go out with somebody you didn't like and it didn't end well?"

"Yeah. That's kinda why I don't talk about it. Plus I'm worried he still knows where I am. It's a really weird feeling. He could get back at me at any time."

"Wow. Okay, I just hope he doesn't. Have you told Adam yet?"

"Nope. I don't want to put any pressure on him. He just needs to relax and focus on being his best for me. Not worrying about trying to keep me. Ya know?"

"Yeah. You should still tell him once he feels more comfortable with the whole dating thing."

"It will just worry him!"

"It will worry YOU MORE later if you don't say anything to him!"

"I'll tell him later. Okay?"

"Fine. Anyways, you should be getting ready. He is supposed to meet you there in 20 minutes."

"REALLY?! NO! I've got to hurry up!"

"Go go go!"

I am worried something is going to happen to him. Or me. I just hope I don't see or hear of him. I don't want to put too much pressure on him though. He worries so easily and I love him so much I don't want him to worry about it. Ah... Time to just enjoy my time with my crush. Adam Banks. -Dreamy Sigh-

"You just LOVE him don't you. You love to dream, think and see him. You just don't like to show or admit it."

"Ahhhh... I don't LOVE him. I like him. A lot. He's my crush! And who Does like to admit their crush before their in a relationship. It's hard! Ha, I have done it!"

"Yeah, sure. You're not in a relationship. Of course! What was I thinking right?!" She rolled her eyes!

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Hey, you should get going love duck. Your boyfriend is probably going to be waiting. You don't want to keep your crush waiting do you?"

"Connie! First I'm not in LOVE. I just have a crush on him. Also, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! We're just dating! You're embarrassing me! Of course I don't want to!"

"Oh, Emily. You look so cute when you're embarrassed. Aw... Especially your bright red cheeks!"

"Okay, I'm leaving now bye!" That was getting too embarrassing. Wait... Is that who I think it is?! Uh Oh... This is NOT Good. Where's my phone?! Oh No. I'VE GOT TO GET AWAY FROM HERE! AH! TIME TO RUN!

**Okay, so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to have 2 Seperately written chapters. I'm going to do option 1 first, and option 2 second. They will both end up rejoining the story at chapter 16, but if you try to read the next two chapters continuously it won't make sense. **


	14. Pick Your Option! Emily In Trouble

Option 1:

Emily's POV:

"ADAM! HELP! IM RUNNING FROM THE SOCCER FIELD! COME AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

"Stay Calm... I just have to finish getting ready."

"DON'T GET READY! JUST HURRY UP! WE CAN DO THIS LATER! HELP ME!"

"Are you okay? You normally-"

"NO! IM NOT! HURRY!"

"Oh no. Okay. Are you still on the field?"

"YES! HURRY! PLEASE!"

Adam! PLEASE! Hurry!

"Who are you calling for help? Who's Adam? Is he your boyfriend? Good. I can take him out with you."

"STOP! I don't like you and I never did!"

-Adam comes rushing to save Emily-

"And for your information, um, yes, He kind of IS my boyfriend. Does it matter?"

"I swore the day you let me go that I was going to get my revenge on you. Today is that day, Emily Moore."

"Em, I'm here. Are you okay?" Adam is here. YES. I feel so much safer. Take a deep breath and listen to him.

"Good. Yes, I'm okay. What's the plan?"

"Thank goodness you're okay. I was getting worried. The plan is..."

Okay. I just gotta stop when he yells stop. I've got to get this solved.

"So. What are you doing here? Trying to save you're 'Crush'?" Adam and Alex just stopped. Uh Oh.

"No. I'm not here to be a superhero. I'm here to make sure nobody gets hurt."

"You're next. Watch out tonight on the rink. You're going to feel what it's like to play for the Warriors."

"How about WE teach you what it's like to mess with Ducks." OH MY GOSH. Charlie and Connie are both here. And... So is everybody else! This is amazing... Wow."

"Uh Oh."

"Alex, I would go away and never mess with me again if I were you. Oh, and don't forget, YOU'RE going to have to watch out on the ice tonight. Bye!"

"Let's knock him out!" Portman threatened.

"No, save that for later. Let him be for now. We will all take care of him tonight."

"Fine. Let's go everybody."

"Are you okay? Adam told me to bring everybody with me. Is everything fine?"

"Now it is. It wasn't until he showed up. You guys here was great. Thanks SO much, you might have saved my life, or at least a couple bones."

"Good to hear you're fine. I'll see you after you're date."

"Yeah. After my date." I just smiled at Adam

"Alright Con, want to study while they go out?"

"Sure!"

END OF OPTION ONE. I decided to just put all the options in chapter 14. Makes things simple. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THE OTHER OPTIONS KEEP READING! IF YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH THAT ENDING THAN STOP!

Option 2:

Emily's POV:

AH! I CAN'T FIND MY PHONE! I've got to make it back to My room. Or Adams. Just outrun Alex.

"Emily Moore, you ruined my life. I want to ruin yours."

"Who said that?" I heard somebody say. I'm already almost at the rooms. I just ran over the big hill. Wait, Connie and Charlie are here! YES! Thank goodness they are here or I'd be in trouble.

"Don't you mess with a duck," Connie Started

"Cause for every duck you mess with," Charlie added

"You get three more." Adam finished.

"Thanks guys!"

"What are we here for. Let's get him!" Charlie wanted to attack him

"No, I'd rather let Fult and Port deal with him."

"We'll Settle this on the ice Later. Don't worry. Just make sure you bring lots of ice."

"Ha for who? YOU guys?" Alex said

"For you! Good luck." Adam said

"You'll need it." Alex responded.

Alex went to go back to hang with the rest of the Clowns.

"I'm glad you three were here. Thank you. You saved me. I owe you guys a LOT."

"Well, in that case, I'll let you pay for lunch? Haha!" Adam tried to humor us

"Adam! I know, that was a joke but still. Hey, just score some goals for us alright? That will help us all a lot." Charlie suggested

"Alright, I'll be sure to do that. Adam, are you ready?"

"Yup! Sure am. Let's go!"

END OF OPTION 2!

Option 3:

Emily's POV:

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" I yelled. I'm almost at the rooms if I can just... Make it... To... The... Room...

"You have nowhere to go. Ha! You're surrounded. All the clowns are right here. Good Luck."

"Hey! Do I hear somebody messing with my duck friends?" Portman yelled as Charlie, Connie and Adam walked out right into me being surrounded.

"What's going on?! The Bash Brothers are here if you need them!" Fulton yelled

"Fulton! WE NEED YOU!" Connie the wimp yelled

"Let's go brother!" Fulton yelled

"Woah. It's the bash brothers! I'm running!" One of the clowns said, while everybody followed. Except for Alex.

"This isn't over. It will only end on the ice."

"Yeah, speaking of ice, make sure you bring some, because Fulton and I are gonna knock you down." Portman taunted

"Yeah, Good Luck with that one." Alex responded

"Ha! Good Luck staying on your feet." Fulton added.

"Hey, thanks guys! Having friends like you around here is priceless."

"Your welcome. And it's not exactly priceless. The price you got to pay is production on the ice. It just helps you out a lot." Charlie said

"Yeah it sure does. Anyways, now that that Drama is over are you ready for you're date?" Connie asked me

"Ah... Yes! I am. Adam, are you?"

"Yup. Let's go!"

END OF OPTION 3!

Option 4:

Emily's POV:

"Charlie! Adam won't answer! Help me! Come on! I need help!"

"With what? Are you okay?!"

"NO IM NOT! HELP ME! I'm at the big hill. And hurry! PLEASE! Bring everybody you can find."

"I'll try. Just keep yourself safe, okay?"

"IM TRYING! PLEASE HURRY!"

Ugh. He hung up.

"EMILY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I could hear Adam yell

"IM OVER-" I tried to respond.

"Ha! I got your mouth covered so you can't speak.

"HERE! I FOUND HER! GUYS ON TOP OF THE HILL! HURRY!" I heard Connie scream. Then I saw everybody. Connie, Adam, Charlie, and then Fulton and Portman.

"Woah. What are the Bash Brothers doing here?" Alex asked

"We're here protecting our fellow duck you've got."

"Ha! Yeah. Right. Here you can have this worthless girl. I don't need her anymore anyways. Good luck tonight you losers. You'll need it." Alex said

"Just make sure you have as much ice as we need luck!" I yelled back at him.

"Em- That's none haha!" Adam said

"I know, but he doesn't know that. Only the believers do. Anyways, are you ready?" I asked Adam

"Yeah, I am. Let's go!"

"Thanks everybody for saving me. I owe you guys."

"Let's just say you owe us some points tonight and we'll call it even" Charlie agreed

"Deal. Alright! See ya later!"

END OF OPTION 4!

Option 5:

Emily's POV:

"WHERE'S MY PHONE?!"

"You dropped it. You want your cheap little phone back? Haha! Yeah, just like your little duckie friends, they won't help you out much when you're backed into a corner."

"ADAM!" I yelled again. No sign of him. Oh wait... There they are with the pie and dumping bucket! Haha! This ought to be good.

"Emily, you broke my heart all those years ago. This is my time to get revenge."

"ALEX ZERO!" I yelled

"Ducks ONE!" Adam finished

"What if we get you first?" Charlie asked.

"Because we got the lead. Way to go guys!" Connie added

"Ha! You think that will stop me?! It won't. I'll get my revenge on the ice tonight. Watch out. The clowns are gunning for you... There's nothing you can do about that." Alex warned

"Oh we'll see." Portman said

"We WILL see." Fulton added.

"Anyways, let's get back to our rooms. Are you ready for our date Em?" Adam asked me

"Of Course I am! Thanks everybody so much. You saved me a lot of trouble."

"Just so you save US some trouble at practice!" Charlie said

"Oh, you KNOW I will!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

END OF OPTION 5! I hope you liked this setup! I'll try to fit in another chapter tomorrow!


	15. The Truth Comes Out

Adams POV:

I wonder what's up with Emily. I don't remember her mentioning any other relationships, especially with hockey players... I wonder if I should bring it up. I mean, since we are kinda dating and it happened on our way? Hmm... I don't want to hurt her again. I just want to help, and with something like that, she really doesn't have great judgement. She does look really sad. She looks kinda scared too, but maybe that's because we're going on a date. I hope it's not because she's scared of me. I don't really want to walk in silence like this next to my crush, it doesn't seem right. Oh no. She's crying. She's really trying to hide it, but she's crying... Well, here we go. My first true test of what it's like to be a good boyfriend.

Emily's POV:

Should I have told him? Did I do the right thing hiding my past from everybody? The fact that he is a hockey player too makes it just... Worse! Should I tell him I'm sorry? Should I thank him with all my heart for possibly saving me? I know he doesn't want to hurt me, but I just... I need him. I always have him, Charlie, Connie and Julie to help me. I lied to him. He's probably so mad at me right now. I just feel like crying. I'm scared this is going to end up the same way, just be the opposite of what happened to me last time. I don't want him to be mad at me. I should just apologize. Just hold back your tears. Don't let him see you cry. He will just call you weak. Face it me, I knew the whole way through that I wasn't good enough for him. No! He knows I'm sad and scared. I can see the concern in his eyes. The first real test for us. I don't want to be a jerk, but I think he needs to know everything now.

"Emily? Are you allergic to something? Or is it just that we're passing the onion shop?"

Ha! One thing I LOVE about Adam, is even in the worst of times he can make you laugh.

"Well, to be honest, neither. Thanks for trying to help..."

"Em, you really think you can get off that easy? Sorry, but uh... I'm not like that."

"I'm sorry. I am. That never should've happened and I really didn't want it to. I didn't want to bring up my past around you, because this time is different. This I wanted to be a good experience. One of the better times in my life, and now this. If you weren't there, I might be buried somewhere underground. I owe you a lot. Thank you." I said truthfully.

"Em, you don't get it do you? That whole thing is over with. That's not a big deal, I mean you're welcome, but that doesn't bother me. You made the right decision not telling anybody, it would just worry everybody. Nothing to be sorry for, he's just jealous of you and we'll get him back tonight for you. The main thing I'm worried about is are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't have any bruises or anything even, I'm pretty tough. That's how I make it through hockey after all!"

"Ha! No, I mean like are you okay with this? Like us dating. Do you really think its a good idea? Well, what I meant was... Well. I'll get it over with. It looks like you're kind of hiding something. From me. That's pretty important. I mean for us. Are you?"

"Well, yeah I guess... I'm just... Scared. The last time I went on a date was with that guy, and as you can see, well, not the best date ever. I'm just scared that I'm starting off on the wrong foot already. That I'm not as good of a girl as I could be. I lied to my best friends, and I feel bad. I'm kinda paranoid about being in trouble. I feel like I am going to get hurt by all of this."

"Emily! I'm here now. This better not turn out the same as that guy, because it won't. We might not be married for 75 years, but it won't be over in an hour. Also, the foot you lead with was a good one. Why do you think I'm here right now? For the date, well, that's why we actually have to go on it. For us dating, well, that's for time to tell. Please, Emily, the whole thing about hiding the fact you had a troubled guy in your past is nothing to worry about, well except for him, but with me. Em, the only thing that's really going to hurt me, is if you keep trying to talk about this, and if you don't tell me what you don't want to tell me. I'd rather you tell me the truth and make yourself a little happier, than hurt me by hiding something about me."

"Okay... Don't take this the wrong way, but uh... This isn't who I am. The girl you see right now. I'm not really acting or anything, but this isn't... Me. I don't feel like Emily Moore right now, it's just... I liked you. Well like you. A lot. Too much actually. I've lived through a lot in my life, and the real me, once you get to know her, you'll just want to wish you never knew her. Adam, I never thought I'd say this so soon in my life, but um... I love you. I just wish you knew me for me, and not for the girl that likes you who's on your hockey team. I'm sorry, and if you don't think you'll like me, then I can just walk back to the school. We can act like this never happened and just reset. I just... You're the first guy I've liked, that's not a lie. I just don't want anything bad to happen. I like you too much, and I can't add any extra stress to my life. I don't want to disappoint you. I love you."

I said it. He's probably just raging with fury, and he's probably going to yell at me now.

Adams POV:

Wow. That was deep. I see why she said not to take it the wrong way. -Sigh- Here goes nothing...

"Emily, I just want to know if I can get the privilege of getting to know you. If I don't like her, well, unless she hates me, then I'll go through it. Honestly, I love you too, or at least what I would think of as love. Emily, that's the thing! You're not just the girl on the ducks who likes me. That's not who you are! You're my friend. One of my best friends, and one of the best I could ask for. Em, I want to learn more about you. After all, you kinda are going to be my crush either way. The last thing I want you to do is hurt yourself, but other than that I don't want you to go. I don't EVER want to forget what happened so far. That would be taking away not just most of my life, but yours too, and all the memories that we had. Em, even if something bad happens, you gotta live through it. I'll promise you right now, that as long as we don't threaten each other, I will go back to being your best friend after we're done. If that comes to be. Em, the only thing you can do to disappoint me that bad is if you just stop talking to me or looking at me or being my friend. Then I would cry and beg you not to leave until the day the sun blows up earth. I don't really want to seem desperate but if you really don't want to do this, then I will say this. Emily, I really need you right now. You, Connie, and Charlie are all I have, so losing you would be like losing a third of my life, and I couldn't do that. It's just that I can't take doing this. Em, Please. I need you. Can you at least just give me a chance for me to get you to like me again. I need that. I'll do anything just to get you to be my friend. We've gotten so far, I don't want to have to totally redo it just because of something really minuscule."

I just hope I don't have to redo everything I've done.

"Adam, how about we do this. During the date, that I still want to go on, by the way, you can ask me all the questions you want, and if you don't like me for who I am, then we can just stop dating and forget that you asked me on a date, and just said we were hanging out. Adam, no matter how bad it gets, I need you too, and you're a third of my life too, I wouldn't let you go even if it was my fault, and I would beg you to stay with me until the day my spirit no longer lives on. You don't need any chances. You have as many as you can use. Don't forget, you'll still be my crush either way." She said smiling a little at the use of copying my line. I'd say that went well. Well, here's my shot. Adam, this is something that you really don't want to blow. You have to make sure she likes you.

Emily's POV:

Emily, he's giving you all you need. Just remember not to lie this time. If you blow this, then, what am I going to do?! I would lose my mind and my heart. Do everything you can to make I work. For your own sake, and even for his.


	16. Emily Opens Up On Her Date

NOTE: ALL THE THINGS ASSOCIATED WITH FOOD ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALONG WITH A REMINDER THAT I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, OR DATES. THE ONLY THING I GOT FROM THE MENU WAS THE CHICKEN. EVERYTHING ELSE MAY OR MAY NOT BE ON THE MENU. ALSO, THE PRICE IS NOT LIKELY TO BE THE PRICES FOR THE FOOD. THANKS!

Adams POV:

Remembering what Charlie told me earlier, I thought that Ruby Tuesdays would be a nice place to go. They have a variety of different things, and it's not formal, but it's casual. Plus, they had lots of good food to get my mind off the changes she says she's making.

"So, what do you want to know. For real, this time, about me?" She asked me.

"Well, I'd like to know you're name at least..." I asked her kind of kidding.

"Ha! Wait, we're you serious?" I nodded, but smiling "It's Emily Moore, really. I didn't change my name or personal information! Just my personality."

"Haha, alright, just making sure. So, you never did tell me when you were born though..."

"Well, I am 15, I was born on March 13th. You?"

"November 3rd. Cool, both end in 3." (For those of you into Astrology, Adam is a Scorpio, and Emily is a Pisces.)

"Yeah, that's interesting. So..."

"Hmm... I know this might sound kind of mean, but what is one thing you like about yourself, and one thing you wish you could change?"

"Well, One thing I like is that I'm really helpful, or try to be, and the thing I don't like is I'm not a very confident person. That's why I try and be so bold, because I know I'm not."

"Okay, that's something I learned... When you first heard you were playing with the ducks, what did you truly think?" This will be interesting...

"To be honest, I thought I was going to be playing with a team called the warriors, since that's the name, then when I heard you guys were famous I was kind of embarrassed a little and really nervous because all you guys have known each other for a while." Aw. Just a typical answer you'd expect.

"Favorite and least favorite class?"

"Hmmm... That's a toughie. Favorite has got to be math, least favorite is science. Weird, but oh well."

"Alright, neither of those are my Fav, but I like them both, so you've got me if you need me. I like history don't like writing, Connie likes writing doesn't like math and Charlie likes science and doesn't like geography or history. That's kinda weird..."

"Haha! That's funny. So..."

"Okay, you know me, I have to ask, what position do you play, and what kind of role do you like to play on a hockey team?"

"That's what I was expecting! Love playing right wing, which is weird because I shoot right. I kinda like to be a playmaker (somebody who passes a lot) but I could be a sniper (somebody who shoots a lot) if I was more egotistical." Wow. Okay! I like her new self too! Cool, just relax... Don't let it get away from you.

"Any particular position you like in soccer?"

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt I love playing midfield. Forward is too energy consuming, and defense is responsible for all the errors a team could make. Plus, midfield is the most useful position, along with the position with the most players. You get the most support."

"Thats cool! Wow. Alright, um... If you could live anywhere, where would it be?"

"Uh..." Why is she looking away and blushing. She looks kinda embarrassed...?

"Well, don't take this personally, but I'd kinda like to live some place thats not really all that big. More community based outside the big city, unless it's in Paris. Then, I would be okay livi near the city." Oh... I get it. Paris. Like... My dream I had... The one that my alarm woke me up in the middle of last night... Did she have the same dream I did?

"Hey, did you have a dream any time recently about some of us going to the Olympics in Paris?"

"Uh... Why?!" She's looking really red, and she's looking down and everything. Ha! This is going to be awkward, but oh well...

"Did you? You said you were going to tell the truth this time..."

"Ugh... Okay. Fine. Yes, I did. I was playing for the-"

"Sharks, Charlie for the Ducks, Julie for the Devils, Guy for the Wild and me for the Stars? Yeah... I kinda had the same dream you did. That's why I asked."

"Even the part about us wanting to all be Ducks, and the whole thing about us two kissing at the Eiffel Tower, and Connie and Charlie getting married and-"

"Woah, What?! I didn't get past Dean and Fulton telling us the Ducks were going to offer us however much it was! Did you just say we made it to Paris and kissed at the Eiffel Tower?! And Connie became Connie Conway?!"

"Uh... Oops?" I just laughed when I said Connie Conway. That's funny. Then I thought about the whole Eiffel Tower part.

"Wait, so does that mean?!"

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out. I'll save everything else for what happens for real. Next question!" She asked just in time for the waiter to come back with our waters we ordered.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter named Alexander asked her.

"Um, Adam will you go first?" She asked me

"Sure, uh I think I'll have the Chicken Alfredo with Potatoes and Broccoli."

"Okay, and for you?" He said looking at Emily

"I'll have the Bourbon Chicken with... Green Beans and Oranges."

"Alright, your order will be up shortly."

"Great, thanks!" we said as he went to tell the chefs our orders.

"That was funny, how I wanted the next question and Alexander asked it..."

"Yeah, I just find it weird how his name is Alexander. That's just weird."

"Yeah... It is... So, anyways, getting away from that, what's Your next question?"

"Hmm... Well, I can tell you're big on balanced eating..."

"Haha! Yeah, only on game day and practice days. Other than that and afterwards, I'm mostly just a sweet freak..."

"Ha! Yeah, you're not the only one that's like that. Haha!" Charlie is totally guilty of that.

"Yeah, I think I got it from my mom. She was always like that."

"Speaking of your mom, I haven't heard you talk about her very much. Or your dad, or siblings if you have any. Do you?"

"Yeah, well, don't tell anybody this okay? My dad died in a car accident. The other guy hit his car, and he went into a coma and when we made it to the hospital I saw his heart monitor stop and just go flat. It was really sad. My mom died because she had a brain aneurism. She never really got over the fact that my dad died. That stuck with her the rest of her life. My sister and I were just devastated and didn't know what to do. That's why I don't talk about them. I have an older sister that basically has her own life, and everything else, but she took care of me last year and she thought it would be good if she sent me here so I wouldn't feel lonely missing my parents. That explains why I don't have much self confidence anymore, I try to act bold or brave but I'm really not, everything else, and I'm a lot weaker now than I was before, but it's something that's given me a challenge and I've gotten through it. In case you haven't figured it out yet, that was also what I meant when I said that Alex wanted to be my boyfriend at the wrong time and it didn't work out, and it's why I said the same thing won't happen to you because I only have to go through my parents dying once in my lifetime. Oh, and my sister has a husband but he's in the marines, so while she waits she is going to college which is why I don't talk to her very often because between me with hockey and school and her with school, we just don't really have time. It's not because we are on bad terms, we have and always will love each other, but it's just the fact that we both are in different spots in our life."

Wow. That's a really sad story. I almost wish I didn't ask, but I'm glad I know. That way if somebody teases her or something about it I can back her up. If Alex knew why, he wouldn't act that way. There's our food. Good timing.

"Alright, would you like anything else?"

"Uh, No thanks, I think this will be fine." I answered for us.

"Okay, enjoy your meal!" and with that he left.

"Wow, this is pretty good food!" Emily exclaimed

"Yeah, I agree. Plus, it's good nutritionally for tonight. Keeps our bodies healthy. So, are there any other questions you think I could ask you about? Anything else you want to mention?"

"Well, I like music, a lot, of all kinds, I couldn't even mention all the artists I like. My favorite nail polish color and everything like that is either Spring Green, Crimson Red or Sky Blue. Oh, and somebody that fascinates me even though I'm not really interested in colonial history is Thomas Jefferson. I think that's all." Wow. I like her more than ever before. This is crazy. Wow. What do I do now?

WELL YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SEE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	17. Dessert! Connie? TELL ME! Short Chapter

Adams POV:

Ah... I don't know what she's doing to me. She's making me feel something I don't really feel like feeling. I just- Wow. We're done with Dinner already? I really want to just... She's so... I feel like... I'm going to... I need to... I... I... I... Am not going to say more than I have! I'm scared! I am! Ugh... Time to try and hope my last resort works. She's worried about me not liking her? Yeah, I'm the one that's worried.

"So Adam, what are we going to be doing any thing else?" I felt like I had captivated her when she said that. Like she Wants something else. Hmm... Well, this ought to make her jealous of me. Or something. I don't know what that emotion would be. She would be surprised by it? Yeah. I like that. Shell be surprised by this.

"Yeah I did kinda. I'm not telling you where it is either so don't even try."

"Please?!"

"Nope!"

"Come On! I'll... I'll..."

"Trying to bargain with me?"

"No, well, yes. I WANNA KNOW! Just tell me!"

"Nope." She started crying. Ha!

"Not working."

"What?" She said in a sad tone with a sad puppy dog face.

"Ugh. I don't normally do this, but if you stop crying I'll tell you."

"What made you give up?"

"Not saying. I just don't want to hear you crying."

"Fine. There, I stopped. Please tell me!" She finished her plea with a super sad face, but not quite crying. It was so cute and you could tell she wanted to know. If we weren't already there, I would have told her.

"Close you're eyes."

"Nope. You're not telling me, so I'm not eye closing."

"Fine... We're here. Tab Da..." I said with my surprise ruined. Oh well

"Really? Wow! I never knew this place existed! Oh my gosh! This is incredible! Eek! Ah!"

Well, that went better than I thought. "You're still a little meanie for not telling me. Oh well, I love it already!" She h-h-hug-hugged... M-me. Wow. Was that really that good of a choice?

Emily's POV:

Wow. Okay, I definitely, obviously had a crush on him before, but now... Oh my gosh. This is ridiculous. Inexpressible feeling. Ah... I'm almost sorry I bugged him.

"Sorrrrrrrrrrrry for bugging you! I'm glad I didn't annoy you too much." I decided to hug him. In a friendly way, that way he still has something to look forward too. Then it was our turn to order. I got myself a Straw-Rasp Berry, and he got a Blue-Raspberry Lemonade. They have 50 Different Flavors! Then they add a new one every day until they get to 500 and then they start replacing them! Wow.

"Haha, it's okay! Is it good?"

"Uh... Of course!" I probably looked really cheesy with the big grin on my face. It tasted just as sweet as him. -Sigh- Wow. Then I took a look away from him, and I saw Connie and Charlie and shooed them away.

"Is there like a fly or something?"

"Yeah, I think my sudden movements scared it though. Yeah, I'm totally going to have to take everybody here later. Oh my goodness we should all come back here after our game!"

"Haha, let's get through tonight first. Plus, let's finish these first. Haha!"

"Oh my goodness and I just got Strawberry-Raspberry. Wow. Ah..."

"Here, I'll say this. Remember how we agreed earlier that you owe us goals?"

"Oh yeah! That incident. Humph. Yeah, keep going before I go crazy and lose my mind in red berry land..."

"Haha! Alright, here's the deal. If you get a hat trick, I'll go take you back here tonight if they're still open or tomorrow whenever we both can go, and if you want you can bring Charlie, Connie and or Julie. Any or all of the three. Just get a hat trick. Alright?"

"You know, I'll try. Ah..."

With that I leave this short, re-written chapter. My first one was much better and longer, but this still has the main details in it. I think. If I missed something lemme know! Thanks! RWC


	18. McGill! Amanda Pt 1 Say What?

Note: I just checked my Readers Charts and Noticed that less than 10 people, and in some cases less than 5 Have Read Chapters 15, 8, 6, 5, 3. Chapter 15 Had only 3 Visitors! :( So far throughout this story I've only had 580 Views, with the only countries with more than 1 View being the U.S, U.K, Australia and Canada. Thanks for your support so far, but I like when people read my stories! Also, School starts for me truly tomorrow, unfortunately, and I'm actually trying to get a 3.0 This Year, plus, I'm going to need to start prepping for the ACT/SAT and Other State Test I have to take next year, as I am a Sophomore in HS, so I won't be updating as often. Anyways, this chapter will mostly be Charlie and Connie's POV, but toward the end I may have Adam or Emily. Alright, here you go!

Charlie's POV:

Phew. I got them out of the dorms. Good. Time to relax, and go study with Connie! Ah... Connie. Just then I walked out of my dorm room and saw Julie and her crush just sitting down talking. Her new crush I should say. Julie had a crush on somebody in Maine, she had a crush on Adam at Goodwill, and she had a mini Crush on Scooter, but that went downhill too. Her new Crush is named Lucas. It's pretty obvious he actually somewhat likes her back, but the only problem is he is on J.V Basketball instead of hockey. Good for Julie! Adam, Connie, Guy and I all like the kid too. Anyways Charlie, leave them alone! You want to be alone with Connie. Not them! CONNIE! You're Own crush. To STUDY. Not stare.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"Hey Con... Do you want to study?"

"On Saturday? Maybe our play book." I stood there waiting for her to invite me in.

"Do you want to study Adam and Emily with me?" She asked.

"'Oh, but of course my dear Connie!" I said all noble like.

"Alright. My GPS on my phone says they are walking on Restaurant Alley. Good Choice by Adam."

"Smart, and does it say where they are going?"

"Not yet. Now they are just stopped. Now is the best time to catch up to them."

"Let's Go!" I announced to the World. We eventually found restaurant alley, and could not find them.

"They are at... Dessert Mania? They ate already?"

"Wow. Alright, better hurry up!"

We got there just in time to see them outside just smiling at each other. Eating ice cream. I almost didn't want to ruin it. So I didn't. I just wanted to see how it was going. They were just enjoying their time together. Wow.

Connie's POV:

We went all around the city, just to find them eating ice cream at Dessert Mania talking, laughing, enjoying themselves. It was so cute! Too bad Emily saw me. Did she see Charlie? Did Adam? Ah... Connie, you, are the matchmaker. Both of them together look like a perfect couple. I'm jealous. Adam is handsome, talented, quiet, and shy. Emily is overly fun and exciting, cute, outgoing, but still really shy, Especially around guys, especially Adam, and even Charlie a little bit. She is still really shy around Adam, and it seems like she's not talking about anything. Adam isn't the typical horny guy though, which is good. I'm just wondering, and hoping it lasts a long time. When they eventually get in a relationship. I hope they do. Maybe we just need to tease them more! While distracting them enough to get Charlie to ask me out, and be his girl. Then Lucas and Julie. Let's just focus on those 2 for now, though. The ones that are right in front of us eating ice cream.

Emily's POV:

OMG I HOPE HE TAKES ME BACK HERE! Ah! Oh no! We're almost done! This is almost over! No! I never wanted this to end. I bet Adam thinks I'm weird just staring at my ice cream with a sad look on my face.

Adams POV:

Wow. That was a great date actually. Couldn't have been much better. I set the bar a little too high I think. Then I noticed Emily looking just as sad as I felt. Just staring at her last piece of ice cream.

"Are you going to finish that?" I asked her with a little bit of sadness in my voice, but mostly joking.

"Yeah..." She said looking all sad, as she took her last bite. "I just wish it never ended."

"The food, the date, the dessert or all of it?"

"Everything. It was all great. Um... Is it. Okay... If... We... Do this... Again?" She asked like she was as nervous as some people would be performing in front of 10,000 people.

"Why but of course, Dear Emily! When do you think we should?" She laughed at my fake noble ness.

"How about before the game Next Saturday, Noble Adam." She tried to fake it good too. I just laughed with her. it was funny trying to copy those types of things.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll let you know what time later?"

"Yeah, but not too early, or too late please."

"Alright, cool. Yeah, I won't forget our game against the Gobbling Turkeys, so I think I'm good!" She just laughed at the name "Can turkeys even walk on ice, or live in Minnesota?!" I asked her

"Ha! I don't think so. I almost can not WAIT until we play the peacocks! I can't wait to see what horny jokes somebody makes up about them."

"Who, Charlie?" I asked already knowing her response is yes.

"Yeah... That will be weird." She said as I finished my ice cream.

Connie's POV:

Haha! I almost couldn't stop laughing! Just wait until Charlie finds out we play the Peacocks next Thursday. Oh dear. Hey! They Left!

"Code C! Teal!" [Code C is Communicate, Teal means They Left]

"Wafer Me" [Wait For Me] Charlie responded as he caught up to me.

"Bat Too Tea Rom! Code G!" [Back to the Room! GO GO GO!] I said so he knew to run back. We took the same way we came back, and got there about 5 Minutes before they did. Well, that was a good experience, and I'm glad they like each other. Good for them.

Emily's POV:

As we walked back to the dorms, out of nowhere McGill of the Hawks showed up at one of the shortcuts. I was shocked but prepared to fight. "Adam, watch out. McGill is right there." I whispered to him.

"Walk into the store. Go. I got him. Wait a minute... I want to see this. Could you break his arm Now?" Uh... Heh. Heh.

"I don't know about Break... Definitely bend and hurt."

"Go for it!"

"Uh... Alright..." If this doesn't go good, I'm counting on you to back me up. Please.

"Quacky Quack!" He said in a girly voice trying to act like a duck. I stood there waiting for him to do something else.

"You going to do something? HUH?!"

"Do you want me to?"

"Oh, but you see now... You can't do that. I'm a Hawk and I'm-" I just went up to him, and twisted his arm all the way around.

"CRACK!" Was heard a long way away

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For everything you've done to me, the ducks, any fans of the ducks, or any girls that were too scared to hurt you back that you hurt. Humph. Have a good rest of your life." I said as I basically just forced a Hawks player to cry. I am just glad that Adam has become a Duck and has changed his ways, and Larsson is now playing for his High School team and has become a great player, and a not so bad person. After the Adam hit, he's changed for the better. McGill, well he plays for the Hornets, and I see why. Well, he won't be this season.

"I almost feel bad for you and Larsson that you had to deal with that toxic individual thing."

"Haha! McGill is a Thing now? Yeah both of us have changed. Donald's Fish hasn't though."

"Yup. Yeah, lucky you, and me! Ha! Donald's Fish? I like that. That's funny."

"Yeah. That was just a heat of the moment thing too. Hm..."

"Wow, we're here already?"

"It took a lot longer than you thought then."

"Why?"

"The walk back itself took about 45 Minutes, including the 5 minute encounter with McFishy over by the Shoe Store."

"Wha?! Really?! Well, I guess time flies when you're having fun and there's nothing much else to do anyways..." I was shocked. I bet Connie beat us back. Oh well.

"Yeah. That was great." He said as he walked me to my room. I'm just trying SO hard not to kiss him right now. I didn't want to do anything really surprising. I thought about hugging him instead, but then I thought that would be awkward and I would get a chance to do it tonight on the ice when he scores.

Adams POV:

Wow, I had a GREAT first date. I hope it's the only one. It was a memorable experience. For the better. As we walked back to her room, she could tell I wanted to kiss her SO bad. At least I think she could. I was scared. I just froze when I had to say goodbye. I felt scared and sad at the same time. "That was Great" was all I could muster the courage to say. So much for a romantic gesture. I lost all hope. "See ya later!" We said at the same time. Almost right on time Amanda, my step mom called. Great.

"Hey Amanda!" I always try and act happy to talk to her, but she seems like somebody who was escorted right out of Salem 500 years ago or so.

"Yes, my first game is tonight, we're playing the clowns."

"Yeah, they're good, but so am I and my team, so.

"Thanks and I'll talk to you later!" and I hung up. Finally.

Emily's POV:

He seems so happy to talk to Amanda. Ugh. Double crosser. I hadn't even closed my door yet. Connie could see the look of ferociousness on my face.

"What's that about?"

"I'm ranting sorry, starting now. Firstly, following me and Adam on a Date?! Secondly, I couldn't even finish my food. Third of all, who the freak is Amanda?! He JUST finishes his date with me, and Amanda calls him?! Boys are horrible creatures. Speaking of creatures I ran into that jerk McGill, and broke his arm. Anyways, back to Adam, I know we're not in a relationship yet, but you seriously could have waited until later to call that Amanda- Why are you laughing?!" Ugh. When she laughs when I'm made it makes me even worse.

"I'll tell you when you're done."

"Fine. Didn't he tell her he was going on a date or something at least? I bet you she called while we were on our date too." Connie laughed again... "It's just angering that he has been lying the whole time!" To think I was almost going to kiss him. Or hug him. Or anything. I'm glad I didn't.

"You done?"

I let out a deep sigh. "Yes. Thank You."

"Yup. Okay, now. You just basically admitted you're scared to lose him. Amanda makes no threat to you at having Adam. Well, maybe but in a different way. Adam is so freaking in love with you it's hysterical how different he is around you. It's not even a girl thing. He's the same around Julie and I as he is Charlie, Fulton, Guy, everybody BUT you. Trust me on this, if I found out that he hurt you I would smack him on his weak wrist. Also, yeah I wanted to see your first kiss. Oh well. Also, it's good you didn't finish. More ready for later. Oh, and nice! So now you have a witness. Cool."

"Okay, yes I admit, I am totally scared I'm going to lose him. How does a girl that he calls right after a date with me not make a threat at having him as a boyfriend?! Yeah, I wish. And alright, well, he hurt me, so can you go punch him in the stomach? Okay, that's the first thing you've said that makes sense. Okay, that helps a little. And yeah! It was Great! He just taunted me, and I basically said that that is for what you did to everybody."

"Wow cool! Now, back to your worry. That was easier than I thought. Wow, most of the time it takes a while to get you to say things like that. Haha! Amanda isn't a Girl ha! No, I'm not going to punch him in the stomach pretty much ever. Okay, that's him knocking. Remember. Play nice!"

"UGH! Fine." I tried to for him and for Connie. And Charlie.

"Hey, I know I just saw you but I kinda wanted to leave on better terms. Amanda is just so annoying you know? Ugh. Anyways, I just wanted to make sure I actually said bye." He said with those big blue eyes that look so... Loving almost.

"You did. Anyways, I was right in the middle of talking to Em about something important so, can you come back later?"

"Sure! See you in a little bit you two." and with that he left. I went to check the door to make sure he actually did leave. He did.

"So. Anyways, did that answer any of you're questions?"

"It does make me wonder why he would come talk to us about a girl after he knows I just got done on a date with him. That's weird."

"That's because she's not just any girl. She's a women."

"Yeah, and I'm not?"

"Ugh. You and Adam are so similar. YES! You are a women, but... Ugh. I want you to figure this out yourself and I want you to trust us. Hmm... Give me at least one reason why he would come over here, want to get on good terms, and basically say that what you think is his girlfriend is annoying, right after he went on a date with you?"

"To make me jealous, to get my nerves up, to make me realize that other girls want him too, so he can make sure that I like him."

"DIDN'T I SAY SOMETHING ABOUT HIM BEING CAUTIOUS! He takes things slow! He doesn't want to rush it! He's waiting for you to be ready."

"Are you sure it's not because he has a girlfriend already?" I said kind of crying. She went to dial Charlie."Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Can't you explain it?"

"Ugh. I need some backup to prove that she is not his girlfriend. Apparently me saying it isn't enough. Plus, it gives me the ability to say, that if he had a girlfriend, don't you think that Charlie, Julie, Guy or I would have found out? Or somebody in the world including him?"

"How do you know he's not keeping it secret." I said just Crying more.

"Hey Charlie, does Adam have a Girlfriend?" Connie said through the phone.

"Haha! Wait, are you serious?! Haha! I can't stop laughing! This is hysterical! Of course not! Why would he?"

"Emily here caught him talking to somebody named Amanda on the phone. Are you sure you don't know her?"

"Of course I know her! Are you kidding me?! Emily thought that she was... Ugh. Do we need to go over there?!"

"Just you. Adam doesn't need to know about this."

"Ugh. Fine, I'll be right there." Charlie said as he hung up.

That's where I leave you! Long Chapter Huh?


	19. Better Than I Could Imagine

"Charlie, where you going?"

"Connie's. Why?"

"Can I go?"

"Maybe later."

"Why not now?"

"Probably because they want to talk about you, but I'm not sure."

"Tell me what Emily said after. If she says anything."

"Alright, I'm going. Bye!" Charlie said as he left the room.

Emily's POV:

I'm just trying to... Understand this. I just don't. Why does Charlie have to come over and explain it.

"Hey Charlie, can you just tell me what is going on? Thank goodness he's not here."

"Ha, yeah. That would be embarrassing."

"So... Where do we start."

"Olay so who do you think Amanda is?"

"Somebody who Adam thinks is Cute who goes to Eden Hall, who obviously is more important to Adam than I am. I just wonder who she is."

"Charlie, should we make it easy on her?"

"No."

"Ugh. Fine. First Clue she doesn't go to Eden Hall."

"Well that's nice, my competition is not even in the same school."

"Ugh... Second clue is she does actually kinda matter to Adam, and in most cases, would kind of be more important than you."

"Huh? That's mean."

"UGH! Third clue. The only person that finds her cute at all is Adams dad."

"That's kinda gross. Adam doesn't even find her cute, and yet she likes her more than me? What is she beautiful or something."

"OH MY GOD! JUST JUST JUST!"

"Charlie, relax. You said to go easy on her."

"I KNOW BUT UGH!"

"What? Why can't you just tell me?"

"No, we can't Em. Charlie said not to tell you."

"Ugh, what is so bad about her? You can't just tell me who she is?! It's not like she's the Evil Stepmother or nothing!"

"Well, that solves that. Bye Connie!" Charlie said.

"What?" I asked

"Em. She... Kind of... Is... His step mom." She told me.

"And you couldn't just tell me why?"

"We wanted you to figure it out. Or have a lucky guess like you just did."

"Ugh, so I made such a big fuss out of him cheating on me over his step mom?!"

"Yup."

"UGH! Now I'm going to just cry anyways after an owed apology to you, Charlie and... Adam."

Time to call Adam.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the big fuss. In case you couldn't tell I'm just really weird about the stupidest things like what happened. I'm sorry, and tell Charlie I'm sorry for making him come over here for no reason. I just hope you still have some respect for me. I wish I didn't believe that. Anyways, this whole thing is making me sad, so I guess I hope I'll talk to you later. Hopefully you're still okay with taking us three with you tonight. If I can even get a hat trick anymore. Talk to you later I hope. Bye." He didn't answer, so I left a voice message. I hope they listen to it.

"Em, that was... Okay... Except for the fact that Adam thinks you've done nothing wrong, and it would've been better to keep it that way!"

"Yeah, but... Oh well. I'm crying now for myself in the future anyways."

"Em! It's okay! You're just jealous! You like him! I'm sure if you got a text from Brad or something he would probably do the same thing." I couldn't take that. Brad is my dads name. I just started crying.

"Em, are you okay? It's not like Adams going to call and dump you or anything." and when she said that, guess what. It was Adam calling me back. This is great. Just freakin great.

"Em, are you... Crying?"

"Yes I am. It's just that Connie basically put it in perspective for me to try to make me feel better, and it just reminded me of somebody, and... I am just crying..."

I couldn't stop. Even on the phone with Adam. Who I don't think will be my boyfriend for much longer despite what Connie was saying.

"So it wasn't about me then? Hey, it's not like you called me anything... Right?"

"No, I didn't... I-I-I It was just as bad. I just assume things... I'm... I'm... Sorry."

"That was about me wasn't it?"

"Yes..." I responded still shaky and crying.

"What did you do to me that's making you so shaky and sad and whatever else?"

"I... I... I... Thought... You... Nevermind. I can't say it."

"Em, tell me! It's not like it was that bad was it?"

"Yes... It was... It's... That... I have trust issues. Even with you, even with Connie and Charlie. It's... I. Was scared."

"Remember how you talked about losing my respect? Yeah... The more you not answer my question, the more respect I lose until you answer it."

"Fine! It's because I have trust issues, and I never gave you a chance. I kinda thought, not any more, that Amanda, was, well, another girl. Or something." He was silent. That worried me.

"Oh, sorry I had to finish this thing really quick. Ha! That's what you were worried about? It's okay! By the way, now that you know who she is, somehow... Can I tell you that I don't really care for her? She does NOT replace my mom."

"Yeah... You're not... Mad? Connie and Charlie just told me who she was, which is why he was over."

"He couldn't have just said?"

"Nope. He had to come over and make me figure it out. Oh, and even though she's technically not my step mom, I agree. My aunt and grandma tried to act like my mom for a while, until realizing that's not how my mom was."

"Charlie... Sigh. No, I'm not mad at you at all, but how did you find out without them even mentioning she was my step mom anyways?"

"Apparently they don't like her either. I found out she existed when I heard your ringer go off before I even had the chance to close the door. It was kinda sad."

"Yeah... I see why. That would be kinda depressing. Alright, well it's good to know anyways, especially because it was kinda mean now that I think about it, but I didn't think you'd notice and I am kinda trying to act like I like her."

"Yeah. Oh well. Okay, so..." I stated, trying to get off that.

"Um... I hope it didn't make you go crazy. I would not want you to lose energy before our game. Ready to take on those clowns?"

"I guess. I just hope you and Portman or Fulton or Kenny is on our line."

"Yeah. That would be nice. Okay, well I've got to go eat, so I will see you in a bit!"

"Yeah. I should too. See ya!"

Well, Connie and Charlie heard everything too. They knew we were good. We were great. Everything is working out. Better than I could imagine.

Adams POV:

I'm glad she let me know. Us communicating is a good thing, and it helps us keep going. I'd say we are doing good. No, Great. This is Better than I could Imagine.


End file.
